Dreamer of Heart
by SpecialK92
Summary: Sequel to Pure of Heart, Maya has dreamed of becoming a ranger since she was little like her aunt and uncle. When she becomes one of the new rangers that Tommy mentors, Kimberly gets protective of Maya. When Maya meets an old enemy from the past and destroys some flowers, Kimberly and Maya's close friendship is broken. What will it take for Maya to make up with her best friend?
1. Camping Trip

She walked as her golden locks hovered in the air, her clothing clinging to her body, and her eyes looking down at her watch every few seconds. Maya felt the cold air blowing against her skin. She stopped in place and untied her purple and white plaid shirt from her waist and slipped it on over her blue tee shirt. Sure, she was supposed to be getting fire wood for the campfire. But, she walked deeper into the forest as someone called her name.

"Maya!" called familiar voice. If Maya didn't know any better, she could have sworn that it sounded like the gold monkey that worked for Lord Zedd. But, how was that possible? Tommy had killed Goldar five years ago after Katy scarified herself to save her. "Maya!"

Maya took slow steps, almost robotically. It was as if her brain was having a hard time telling each foot where to step. The area appeared to be foggy and dark. Her eyes flicked over the dark, thick tree trunks that were packed together, leaving enough space to allow someone to walk through. Maya pressed her hand against the bark, while she inhaled the musty smell of the leaves after the rainfall. As she walked she spotted funny looking orchids that looked like a monkey's face. She had never seen a flower with a monkey's face on it. Were these just ordinary flowers or were they some type of trick? She didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, a woman with Carmel shoulder length hair sat next to a camp fire. She was dressed in a pink tee shirt and a pair of grey jogging pants. The woman grabbed a grey jacket and slipped it on. In the top right corner Coach Oliver was monogramed in pink letters. Looking down at her watch, she noticed that it had been over 15 minutes since Maya had left to go get fire wood. Why wasn't Maya back? What if something had happened to her? Kimberly would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to her precious niece. All day she had been thinking about the day of Katy's audition and how she gave her life to save Maya. It was the five-year anniversary and she couldn't help from being protective of Maya. She was the only part of her sister that she had left.

Kimberly left the campsite and left to search for Maya. As she walked the wind blew her hair in all directions, messing up her hair. But, she couldn't worry about that now. She had to find Maya. Only then would she be able to have peace. "Maya!" she called out as she walked through the fog. "Maya!" Kimberly walked for over an hour calling out for Maya. But, the fog was only getting thicker and thicker. She continued walking and not stopping for anything, until she bumped into a figure with golden locks. Maya was safe. As a few tear drops appeared in her eyes, she scooped Maya into her arms.

"Are you okay?" Maya questioned as Kimberly gave her a kiss on top of the head.

"Where have you been?" Kimberly asked letting go of Maya after nearly squeezing her to pieces. "I was really concerned."

"I thought I heard someone call my name and I saw some funny looking flowers they looked like a monkey's face was in them-"

"-Maya, who was calling your name?"

"I don't know," Maya lied while looking down at the Orchids with the monkey's face. "It was a strange voice."

* * *

Maya tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. All she could see visions of a blonde-haired lady that looked like her mother shielding her from a gold monkey. It was the fifth time this week that she had that dream. Waking up, she wiped the sweat off her face. Carefully turn her flash light on, she shined it in Kimberly's direction. Her aunt was still asleep. This gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak into Kimberly's double sleeping bag and sleep close to her. True, when they usually went on camping trips, Tommy was always sleeping in that sleeping bag with her. But, he was away on his internship on an island. Maya knew her uncle wouldn't mind if she got in the sleeping bag with Kimberly. After all, she hadn't caught on to why Maya was lying next to her in bed every morning for the last few nights. She could just say she heard two wild animals fighting outside the tent.

She slowly crawled out of her sleeping back and quietly got in Kimberly's. Being careful not wake her up, Maya snuggled up against her and got comfortable. As Maya was getting settled, Kimberly began roll over. To avoid answering questions, Maya closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Kimberly let out a yawn as she sat up in bed finding a guest in her sleeping bag. She noticed she wasn't alone in her double sleeping bag. Immediately she knew it was Maya. For the last few nights she had woken up to find Maya in bed with her. The previous night, she had woken up and Maya had her arms tightly wrapped around her. Maya had told her that she want to keep her company, but she knew that wasn't the reason because Maya was squeezing her tightly. She wanted to know the real reason.

* * *

Maya felt someone shaking her and she slowly opened her eyes. "Maya, why aren't you in your sleeping bag?" Kimberly questioned as she stared down at Maya. "And don't tell me that you want to keep me company. Otherwise you wouldn't be squeezing me tight."

"Dreams about a gold monkey that I barely remember," Maya confessed squeezing her necklace which was Katy's last gift to her. "All I remember is being at my mother's audition and the monkey attacking. And I passed out."

Kimberly gathered her niece in her arms and held her close. "My sister gave her life to save yours," she revealed. "Goldar was about to attack you."

"What was my mother like?" Maya asked snuggling up closer to her aunt and best friend. "I don't remember much about her."

"She was a fine woman and a brilliant actor," Kimberly started as they moved to mouth of tent and took a seat. "She tried out for many roles and didn't have much luck until the audition."

The campfire was sit crackling when they went outside. The light of the its flames were dancing across the dark tree trunk, curling, and twisting into various shapes, while giving off a small amount its self. Bright glowing embers appeared to move in rhythm with the flames. Maya's eyes started to search for the garish that was giving light and keeping them warm throughout the night. "Is that the only audition she had?" she questioned looking up above at the bright twinkling stars that hung above them with invisible strings.

"Yes, she was going to be in a movie," Kimberly continued sitting and watching the beautiful great outdoor scenery. "But, she was also in plays in high school. She really loved you a lot. When your father left she got a full-time job as a waiter. She had no one to take care of you. So, I gave up my chance to be in the Pan Global Games to help her out-"

"-do you regret it?" Maya gasped. She never once heard her aunt talk about getting that opportunity. If she did hear it, she didn't remember. Over the last five years she never heard of the Pan Global Games. "I know how much enjoy gymnastics-"

"-Maya, I don't regret it," Kimberly promised as they got back in their sleeping bag. "You needed me. I've always felt guilty over persuading Katy to go to the audition. It was her dream job and she would have made a better living for the two of you. Maybe if I hadn't persuaded her-"

"-you didn't know," Maya interrupted laying her head on wide fluffy pink pillow. "You only wanted the best for your sister. Uncle Tommy is doing his internship because it means he'll make a better living to support the three of us."

"That's true," Kimberly added snuggling closer to Maya. "I've been aiming to ask you, were those flowers Monkey Face Orchids?"

"I don't know. They just looked an Orchid with a monkey's face."

"I've heard of those Orchids and I've been wanting to buy some to put in our green house with all of my rare plants-"

"So those Orchids weren't playing a trick on me," Maya yawned pulling an extra blanket over them as the wind blew.

"I've been wanting some of those for a long time," Kimberly stated wrapping her arms around her niece. "Tomorrow morning lets go buy some seeds and plant some in the green house."

"I love the idea," Maya answered as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Monkey Face Orchids will play a big part later in the story.**


	2. Home at Last

Maya sat in the bleachers with her tote bag filled with pencils, coloring pencils, crayons, erasers, pencil sharpeners, and her trusty sketch pad. Her aunt had just finished her gymnastics class and was getting ready to start cheerleading practice. Was cheerleading just all fluff, pretty outfits, pom-poms, and all smiles? Well, Maya knew different. Why? She tried out for gymnastics when she was in kindergarten. She only did it because she admired her aunt and wanted to make her proud by winning gymnastics competitions. Starting out she enjoyed it, but the gymnastics coach didn't have much patience. And no Kimberly wasn't her gymnastics coach, it was a slim lady with blonde hair. But, Maya couldn't remember her name. When she couldn't do gymnastics stunts the gymnastics coach often said "Maya, do you want to take gymnastics or not?" Maya would often say yes because she didn't want to disappoint her aunt. She'd say she did and the gymnastics coach replied, "Well you better participate and do the exercises correctly."

* * *

 _One day they were going to be doing cart wheels on the balance beam. Which was something Maya wasn't ready for. All she did on the balance beam was walk across it. Gymnastics just wasn't her thing and it took her longer to catch on. After the gymnastics class started all the girls had lined up to get on the balance beam._

 _"I don't think I'm ready for the balance beam," Maya explained to the gymnastics coach. "I can't even do a hand stand."_

 _"I'm not taking your excuses," hissed the gymnastics coach watching the other little girls. "Your aunt teaches gymnastics for the older kids and I expect more from you because of that."_

 _"I'm not my Aunt Kimberly. I am a different person-"_

 _"-Maya, do you want to take gymnastics or not?! I'd hate to have a talk with your aunt and tell her you are miss behaving in my class."_

 _"Okay, I'll get on the balance beam," Maya sighed walking over to the balance beam. She climbed up on the balance beam and just stood there. Dozens of eyes were locked on her. It was like everyone in the room wanted her to do it perfectly._

 _"What's taking so long?" questioned the gymnastics coach blowing her whistle and walking over to the balance beam. "You are holding up class! You're nothing like your aunt. Everyone says she has been doing gymnastics since she was four years old. She's won competitions and could have been in the Olympics if she wanted. I don't expect less from you!"_

 _Maya looked at the narrow beam she was standing on. It was like she had no room and was either going to fail or succeed entirely. Glancing at the angry coach's eyes, she knew she had to at least try. Without looking back Maya tried to do her cartwheel. As she started she lost her balance and fell of the balance beam hitting her head on the balance beam and she twisted her ankle. She was seeing stars looking up at the mean gymnastics coach._

 _"MAYA THAT WASN"T GOOD ENOUGH!" she shouted. Her voice was so loud her voice could be echoed all through the gym. "GET BACK UP ON THE BLANANCE BEAM! YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP DOING IT UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!"_

 _Maya tried to stand but her ankle and head was throbbing. She fell back on the mat. "I'm sorry, I can't," Maya answered as she laid there. "I'm hurt."_

 _"I'M NOT BUYING THAT!" yelled the coach through clenched teeth. "DO YOU WANT TO TAKE GYMNASTICS OR NOT?"_

 _"No," Maya replied looking up at the mean coaches faces. "I can't I'm hurt."_

 _"THEN GO SIT ON THE BLEACHERS!" When the coach saw Maya wasn't moving, she carried Maya over to the bleachers and sat her down. The coach continued her lessons._

 _Maya weakly looked up and saw a woman with shoulder length Carmel hair dressed in a pink jogging suit walk into the gym. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she walked in. "I was signing papers for the new youth center and you screaming at Maya. What did she do?"_

 _"Your niece isn't sitting a good example for my other students," began the coach. "She wasn't willing to do a cartwheel on the balance beam. When she finally did it, she acted like she hit her head on the balance beam and twisted her ankle-"_

 _"-my niece is injured!" Kimberly gasped watching the coach point at Maya sitting on the bleachers. "What type of coach are you?"_

 _Kimberly ran over to Maya and quickly lifted her off the ground. "Don't bring her back!" remarked the coach as Kimberly carried Maya out of the room. "She's a trouble maker!"_

 _"Don't worry, she isn't coming back!" Kimberly yelled as her face turned red. "I don't want her to have you for a coach and I'm also reporting you for what you did. You have not business working with children!"_

 _"You don't have to report me!" yelled the coach. "I quit this job!"_

 _Kimberly took Maya to the hospital and got her checked out. She only had a concussion and a sprang ankle. Since she hit her head hard they kept her overnight. "I'm sorry, I failed," Maya sobbed when Kimberly climbed in the hospital bed next to her. "I knew you wanted me to be good at gymnastics-"_

 _"-I never expected that," Kimberly whispered whipping Maya's eyes with her thumbs. "I just wanted you to do it because you enjoyed it. You don't have to be good at gymnastics to make me proud of you. You've done plenty of things that I'm very proud of. All I ever expected from you was for you to be your own person."_

* * *

Maya couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to that woman. She was never seen again. That woman probably left Reefside and went to another place. Every time she thought about that moment she knew how much her aunt loved her. She didn't want to get back into gymnastics again, so she started taking music lessons. Maya sang with in a band with Kira Ford who was of the lead singers. Maya put her pencil down and watched the cheerleaders practice. In her view cheerleading was gymnastics without safety precautions. There were no mats, net, or time for mistakes. She never could understand how they could do the human pyramid. If any of those girls feel they'd probably hurt themselves.

She looked back down at her sketch pad to focus on her drawing. In the drawing was the green ranger, the white ranger, the red Zeo ranger, and the red turbo ranger. At the top it said, "Welcome Home Uncle Tommy!" Maya was very proud of her uncle. He was studying dinosaurs and fossils on an island with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith. He would be home in a month and she excited to see him. Just a few months seemed like forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was running through a forest trying to get away from funny looking creatures. They were his creation to be exact, these funny looking creatures were called "tryanodrones". Not only were they chasing him, but there was an ugly human like dinosaur in a black lab coat. That ugly scaly looking creature went by the name "Mesogog." All his hard work was going to be destroyed. But, he couldn't think about that right now. All he could focus was getting off the island before it exploded and getting back to Kimberly and Maya.

He ran through the forest until he came a cliff. A dead end with no way to turn back. Smoke and explosions could be seen and heard all around the area. Tryandrones were surrounding him. So, he did the only thing he could do. He dived into the murky water below and swam to the surface. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. The island was sinking under the ocean after a loud and powerful explosion. He had never seen anything like this before even in his nightmares. Maybe it was because he always woke up before seeing a horrific image. Now this was something he'd never be able to erase from his memory.

* * *

Cheerleading practice had just ended, and Kimberly and Maya left to go to Haley's Cyber Space. It was the perfect place for anyone to come hang out and it was much bigger than the youth center in Angel Grove. Not only did it have a juice bar to order smoothies and food, an arcade both, places for people to practice karate, gymnastics, rope climbing, and weight lifting, sit at a table and study, it also had a small section where people could use computers, and at the front of the youth center there was stage for people to sing and play their instruments. It also had big comfortable arm chairs and two big couches.

Maya sat at a table as Kimberly went to change out of her sweaty jogging suit. She was sitting down at the table and was coloring her picture. A woman with red hair stepped out behind the counter and walked over to Maya. It was a Haley, a good friend of her aunt and uncle's. In fact, she went to college with her uncle when he went to graduate school. "Maya, can I see you in the kitchen?" she questioned, and Maya started to pick up her art supplies.

* * *

It was pitch black outside and there was a full moon was in the sky. All the stars were twinkling in the midnight sky. Tommy Oliver finally reached Valencia Road and all he had do now was walk to house 1992. He turned on a flash light and started walking down the long road. For the past two days, he wondered if he'd ever make home alive after the island exploded. While the lab was starting to explode, he was chased by tryandrones and he ended up having to jump into the ocean after he reached a cliff. Then he had to swim for miles until he was spotted and rescued. His khaki pants were covered in dirt, mud, blood, and were full of holes, he smelled horrible from not bathing in four days, his breath smelled like morning breath, and he was covered in bruises, cuts, scraps.

If his muscles weren't sore, he'd run the rest of the way home. "I wish I still had my cell phone," Tommy told himself as he walked down the road. While he was swimming he lost his cell phone. Tommy looked at his watch to see what time it was, but it was full of water and quit working. He knew it was late at night because every house that he walked by didn't have any lights on inside.

Everyone else in Reefside was sound asleep expect for Kimberly and Maya. Ever since they had seen the news about the island exploding, both had been waiting by a phone waiting for Tommy to call. For the past two days all they did was eat, bathe, wait by the phone, watch TV, or do some type of art work. "Do you think he's going to call?" Maya questioned as she walked into Kimberly's bed room dressed in a pink floral pajama set. "I know he's going to call. Right?"

"I hope so Maya," Kimberly sighed watching her niece crawl in bed next to her. She could tell Maya needed her sleep. "Why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep? I'll wake you up if I hear anything."

* * *

In the meantime, Tommy was getting closer to the house. He put down his pack back and unzipped it. He shined his bright flash light inside the dark back pack. He quickly grabbed the keys and quickly zipped his back pack up and put it back on. After five minutes had slowly passed by, he reached the end of the a five minutes had slowly passed by, he reached the end of the road.

He finally reached a three-acre lot where a two-story house sat. "Home at last," Tommy in said in a relieved voiced. He saw the garage door was open and his jeep and Kimberly's sports car were parked inside. There was a light in his bed room and he figured Kimberly was still up. And possibly Maya was still up with her. Tommy quickly walked as fast he could to the door. As soon as he reached the door he quickly stuck the key in the door and turned the key. He turned the knob and was finally in his house again! Tommy walked up the stairs and turned walked into the first room on right side of the hall.

The door was opened, and we walked in. After three long months he was finally in his own bedroom again. Two bright yellow lights were shinning from the green and pink lamps that sat next to the bed. He smiled when his eyes landed on "his two girls." Kimberly had fallen asleep next to face was bright red and she appeared as if she had cried herself to sleep. She appeared to be to be stressed and worn out. Plus, he was able to tell she hadn't gotten much sleep. Tommy quietly put his back pack down in the rocking chair and his keys on the dresser.

* * *

Kimberly woke up after hearing a noise in the bathroom. She quickly woke up and realized that she hadn't taken her shower yet. Carefully, getting out of bed and not waking Maya, she headed to the shower. Another day had passed by without hearing any news about Tommy. Shards of glass pierced her heart and they had sank deeper and deeper as the long days went slowly by. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

A new sharp razor, can of shaving cream, roll on Arm and Hammer deodorant, and wrapping from a new bar of dial soap were sitting on the bathroom sink. A brand new green tooth brush was in the tooth brush holder next to her pink one. Some drops of aim tooth paste were next to the drain next to some small strings of facial hair. On the floor was a pair of ragged and stained khaki pants and briefs. Her heart leapt with joy as soon as she saw all those things... Tommy was home.

Now that she knew Tommy was in the house, she couldn't wait another minute to see him. Without waiting another second, she stripped out of her pink nightgown and grabbed her bath supplies.

* * *

Tommy was shampooing his hair when a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his waist squeezing him like boa constrictors. He felt soft, smooth, and silky hair brush up against his chest. The shampoo was worked into his hair good enough so put the bottle back on the shower shelf. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted in a cheerful voice as he wrapped his arms around the woman that he missed like crazy over. He held her close as they stood under the warm shower, while the water beads were washing the dove shampoo out of his spiky hair.

"Why didn't you call me and let me know you were okay?" Kimberly sobbed in a weak voice. "Who found you?"

"A rude couple who owned a house boat. They picked me as they were traveling down the river," Tommy explained as he began to stroke her hair. "They found me the day after the island exploded. I was on a small piece of land. It was around the Castaic Lake, which is north of Santa Clarita."

"Was that close to the island where you were doing your internship at?" she asked in a curious.

"Yes, it was," he confirmed. "The people would never tell me their names. I know about them was that they travel down the lake all the time. Both asked me if I was going to tip them. I gave them $50 each and I asked them if I could call you in to let you know I was okay. Neither one would let me use their cell phone because they said they didn't want any one dirty, smelly, filthy touching their stuff. So, I had to sit in their storage supply closet all day and all I got to eat was a bag of popcorn. This morning they we reached the camp grounds and they let me off their boat. Ever since 5:30 AM, I've been walking home. I had to walk through Stone Canyon, and Blue Bay Harbor. I reach the other end of Reefside and walked home in the dark." They stood and embraced each long after the soap suds were washed out of Tommy's hair. When the hot water was used up they quickly turned the shower off. Both grabbed a fluffy towel and dried off.

Tommy let out a yawn. "Let's go to bed," Kimberly suggested as they stepped on the fuzzy pink bath mat and put on their pajamas. Tommy smiled, and they went back into the bed room; he headed over to their queen size bed. In the middle of the bed laid Maya who was still asleep. Tommy had forgotten how soft and cozy his own bed was because he had to sleep on a hard and uncomfortable mattress with an uncomfortable pillow. Plus, he had forgotten how soft their white, pink, green, and red plaid comforter was. And he wondered how was able to make it for three months without having any contact with Kimberly or Maya, other than talking with them on the phone for twenty minutes a day.

Maya inhaled sniff of shampoo and dial soap as she turned over on her side. Her eyes slowly opened, and Tommy was on her left and Kimberly was on her right. "You're back!" she cried as they were about to wake her up. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago," Tommy explained as she moved closer to him. "I've been think about this for a while. I don't like traveling all the time and us being apart for long periods of time. So, I've decided after I get my Rank two in Paleontology, I'm going to get my PhD to in science education. I want all three of us to live a quiet life."

* * *

A dinosaur like human walked through an unfamiliar area. He had already restored a fallen person's life and they became known as Zeltrax. But, he sensed there was another one. Mesgog found a gold monkey frozen in box. He would make the perfect warrior for his side. Using some of his chemicals he revived the gold monkey. He watched as the gold monkey sat up noticing each of his wings were missing the other half, he had an X sliced in the middle of his face, and he was wearing an eye patch. Mesogog watched as the other half of each wing began to grow back. But the parts that grew back weren't feathery. Instead they were metal with razor sharp points. His eye patch turned into a robotic circuitry eye patch and his other eye turned into a red robotic circuitry eye. And the rest of the monkey took form of a cyborg.

"I am Goldar," said the monkey as he noticed his new eye and eye patch had enhanced his vision. "How may I serve my master?"

"Ever hear of Dr. Thomas Oliver?" Mesogog asked walking over to his new warrior. "I sense when the time comes a new team of rangers will form. I want you to help me destroy him-"

"-he's the one that protected that little girl!" Goldar gasped picking up his sword. "I was about to destroy her, but the pink ranger's sister stepped in the way. She's the prefect way to get to Tommy because she's his girlfriend's niece-"

"-he's married to Kimberly now," Merogon informed as they went through an invisaportal. "I'm going to have to fill you in about Dr. Oliver. I think you'll be some use to me."


	3. First Day of School

Tommy Oliver laid stretched out in his nice and comfortable bed thinking about all the changes that had taken place over the past two years. He found dino gems and feared they'd get in the wrong hands, so he built a secret lab down in his basement with the help of Kimberly, Maya, and Haley. After building the lab, he built morphers for the gems incase a new team of rangers ever needed to form. It felt good being a retired ranger and not having to be involved with any ranger business. Well, he came out of retirement long enough to help the red rangers go to the moon and destroy the remaining members of the Machine Empire before they reactivated Serpenterra. Other than that, he was able to live a normal life with his wife and his niece. Now, Kimberly was sound asleep with both of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, while Tommy's arms were wrapped around her tiny shoulders. While was still snoozing, he could feel the steady thumps of her heart beat. They were each other's security blanket, life line, and biggest supporter.

While his head was still resting on the cozy and fluffy pillow, he felt Kimberly begin to shiver in her sleep when cold air began to blow out of the air vent. Tommy pulled their blanket up a little bit. "Thanks, Tommy," Kimberly yawned as her eyes slowly opened. "What time is it?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly's sparkly pink alarm clock. The dreadful alarm clock began to go off. "Time to get up," Tommy joked as he reached over and turned the alarm clock.

"It's hard for me to believe that Maya's starting sixth grade," Kimberly started as she opened the bed room closet. "Do you think she'll be okay starting sixth grade in the high school building? I fear that the unknown source who damaged the middle school building is connecting with that Mesogog that you met when the island exploded. I just have a feeling a new team of rangers will form soon-"

"-Kim, they are still investigating the damaging of Maya's school. Until they get it cleaned up and renovated all the sixth, seventh, and eight grade students will be in Reefside High," Tommy interrupted getting out of bed. "I'm sure Maya will be fine. Her test scores in science were really good and she's in my first period science class."

* * *

In a light purple bedroom laid a twelve-year-old girl in a double bed. A beautiful lavender comforter with pink, white, and blue flowers was covering her up. She turned over when she heard her alarm clock go off. Maya reached over to her glittery purple alarm clock and turned it off. She walked over to her closet and got out jeans, a pink tee shirt, and purple, white, and pink plaid button-down shirt. After she laid them on the bed, she went to take her shower. Her favorite lavender shower gel and lavender shampoo were laying on the counter.

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy stood underneath the shower in their private bathroom. "Kim, I'm ready for you to wash my back and neck," Tommy announced as he handed her the wash cloth and turned around. He remembered that he ran out of dove shampoo and he forgot to buy another bottle when he went to Wal-Mart the previous day. "Kim, we're out of dove shampoo."

"Looks like you'll either have to use my watermelon shampoo or my lavender shampoo," warned Kimberly. "Which one will you use?"

"Watermelon!" Tommy quickly answered. He hated the lavender shower gel and shampoo because he thought they were girly. Tommy got down on his knees and Kimberly squirted it into his hair and worked it into his scalp. She handed Tommy the bottle and shampooed her hair. Once they both shampooed each other's hair, they tightly embraced each other as the water beads came out like heavy rain. Both reminded quiet while the soap suds were rinsed out of their hair.

* * *

Tommy opened their bedroom closet and got out a pair green dress pants, a pale red dress shirt, a red tie, a black tee shirt, and a white lab coat. "Have any idea on what you are going to wear?" Tommy questioned as he started to get dressed. "I'm sure you'll look good in any outfit you choose."

She answered a grabbing a pair of dark indigo jeans, a pink tee shirt, and a rose-pink quarter sleeve button down shirt. "Maya even got a chance to be a teacher's aide for a period," Kimberly started as she began to tie her shoe laces. "And she chose to be my aide."

"What's wrong, my beautiful pink princess?" questioned Tommy as he watched the corners of Kimberly's mouth turn upside down. "I thought you were looking forward to spending a whole period with Maya."

"I am," she confessed gazing into Tommy's eyes. "Like I said earlier, I fear a new team of rangers will form. I don't want Maya to be in danger like she was before-"

"-Kim, Maya will be fine," he assured her putting an arm around her. "Believe it or not she has mentioned that she has a feeling that a new team of rangers will form too-"

"-Tommy, how does she feel about it?" Kimberly gasped looking over at a picture of her, Tommy, and Maya sitting out in the swing on the porch. "Is she scared?"

"I'd be lying to you if I said she was," Tommy admitted stroking Kimberly's hair. "Maya says that she feels safe because you've always been there for her."

* * *

After Maya got her schedule, she walked outside and took a seat on a bench. Glancing down at her watch, it was only 7:20. She had forty minutes before she had to report to first period. Her eyes landed on a beautiful bush of flowers. She couldn't resist drawing it, so she got out her pencil and sketch pad and began to draw. " _Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul. Better keep my eyes wide open, there's so much that I don't know. Just another hotel room, never felt so all alone. I think about my granddad's eyes, and they always send me home. I can almost hear him now, gotta make him proud_ ," Maya started to sing while she was drawing. " _I keep my eyes wide open. Bless this ground, unbroken. I'm about to make my way. Heaven help me keep my faith and my eyes wide open."_

A woman with short coal black hair, glasses, and a black pant suit was walking around the campus. This woman walked around yelling at students for no reason. She stopped when she heard someone singing, which was something she hated.

 _"I can't see two steps ahead of me. When the fog comes rollin' in. I never thought I'd miss the rain. Lord knows how long it's been. This dream burns inside of me, and I can't just let it go. There's still so much that I don't know."_

The woman started to follow the beautiful voice that she heard. She had been waiting to assign someone detention and this was the perfect time." _I keep my eyes wide open. Bless this ground, unbroken. I'm about to make my way. Heaven help me keep my faith and my eyes wide open. All I have is just this moment. And I don't want to miss a second.' Cause it could all be gone in an instant. Yeah, in an instant."_

Students gathered around Maya as they heard her sing. " _I keep my eyes wide open. Bless this ground, unbroken. I'm about to make my help me keep my faith and my eyes wide open. I'm about to make my way. Heaven help me keep my faith and my eyes wide open,"_ Maya continued singing. " _Keep my eyes wide open-"_

"You're in big trouble!" the woman hissed when Maya finished singing. She grabbed Maya's sketch book and ripped the drawing out of the book. The woman wadded up her piece of art work and threw it in the trash can.

"All I did was sit down and draw. And I was just singing a song I wrote," Maya started as she glanced up the woman. "How can I be in trouble for that?"

"I don't allow students to have concert on school grounds or draw anything on the school grounds-"

The woman quit talking when she saw a woman with Carmel hair. "Principal Randall, what's going on?" Kimberly questioned as she was headed over to Maya. "Is there something wrong?"

"This girl was breaking school rules," Randall declared pointing at Maya.

"What did my niece do-"

"-she was singing and was drawing a picture of a flower bush!" Randall retorted making an angry face making all the other students get out of the way. "Wait, did you say she's your niece?"

"Yes, this is my niece, Maya Hart," Kimberly confirmed taking a seat next to Maya. "She loves to sing and draw. How can that be-"

"Silence!" shouted Randall as she snatched Maya's schedule out of her hand. She skimmed over Maya's schedule and looked up with an evil smile on her face. "I've heard that one of the PE teachers had a niece in sixth grade."

"Yes," Maya answered angrily as a line appeared between her brows. "Is there anything wrong with that-"

"Of course not," Randall smiled looking at both Kimberly and Maya. "Mrs. Oliver, you've been assigned detention duty."

"Principal Randall, I've got boxes of athlete uniforms to open and sort!" Kimberly gasped raising a brow. "I have to have them ready by tomorrow-"

"-I've got an idea," Randall interrupted as a light bulb clicked inside her head. "I'll get a substitute to cover all of your classes and the two of you can start now; I'll be sure to let Maya's teachers know that she's got detention all day long."

* * *

Maya followed Kimberly to her office, where there were a dozen boxes on the floor. "Who assigned you to do sort all of these," Maya questioned as she took off her button-down shirt and landed it on the back of Kimberly's chair. "Surely the other PE teachers would have offered to help you."

"Maya, Randall assigned me this job," Kimberly confessed taking a seat on the floor. Both pulled the tape of a box and began to sort. "I've heard she likes to cause trouble for anyone, especially the new teachers. If a student's laughs or smiles they aren't learning according to Randall."

"Guess, we should start sorting," Maya suggested as they got out some cheerleading uniforms and began to sort by sizes. The uniform consisted of a light blue pleated skirt with three narrow sliver diagonal stripes, a light blue shell vest that said "Reefside High" in sliver letters, and a white turtle neck. While Kimberly was sorting the cheerleading uniforms, Maya opened another box and found light blue warm up suits. On the right side of the jacket it said Reefside Bulldogs in sliver writing, next to the warm up suits were white tee shirts with five light blue megaphones sitting face down. On each megaphone it had a sliver letter printed on it. All the megaphones were lined out, so the word "cheer" could be spelled out.

* * *

When the dismissal bell rang, Tommy walked down the stairs and met Principal Randall along the way. "Dr. Oliver, you have detention duty," she informed with a smirk on her face.

"What did I do?" he questioned as he followed her down the stairs. He met three of the students who were in his first period science class. "I have to go to the museum after school."

"Well take them with you," Randall suggested when she saw Kimberly and Maya walking over to her.

"We've gotten the cheerleading, football, basketball, soccer, and volleyball uniforms sorted," Maya said with a smile on her face. "Please tell me-"

"- I forgot to mention that I need someone to get things ready for the swim team's first practice after school tomorrow," Randall smirked watching Kimberly and Maya's mouth's drop. "The swim coach had a meeting and couldn't stay after school. I promised that I'd find someone to take over. All you have to do is put up the pool signs, water rescue equipment, put the pool lane dividers in the pool, and turn the pool alarms on."

Principal Randall walked over leaving Kimberly, Maya, and Tommy with the three teens. "If you find anything dinosaur related, I'll cancel detention for the whole week," Tommy promised.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **The song Maya was singing was called "Eyes Wide Open," that Sabrina Carpenter sings who plays Maya on Girl Meets World.**


	4. Purple Gem

Slipping on a purple tee shirt and purple shorts, Maya stepped walked out of the locker room and headed outside to the school's swimming pool. Kimberly was sitting in a lawn chair in a pink bikini and a white beach cover up. Pool signs were up, the rescue equipment was neatly stacked in a corner, and the pool lane dividers were floating in the pool. "You did all this that quick?" Maya gasped as she took a seat at the end of Kimberly's lawn chair.

"The pool dividers were already in pool," Kimberly answered slipping off her beach cover up. "Guess they had left them in there or someone else got here before we did. All I did was put the pool signs up and lay the rescue equipment out. I thought since we both had a rough first day, we could sit out at the edge of the pool for a while. You've got an hour and half before band practice."

They walked down the four steps and took a seat at the bottom of the pool. The warm beautiful aqua blue water came up to their shoulders. Kimberly draped her arm around Maya's shoulder and pulled her close. A head of silky wavy blonde hair rested on her bare shoulder. Even though it had been seven years since she lost Katy, Kimberly was grateful that she had Maya. Growing up, she had a very close relationship with her older sister. She often thought of what her sister's life would have been like if she was never attacked by Goldar. Maybe she would have stared in many movies and made a name for herself.

Maya's eyes shifted downward when she saw a purple light coming from the bottom of the pool. "There's a light coming from the bottom of the pool," Maya nervously said looking down at the light. "I'm going to go check it out-"

"-Maya the pool is ten feet deep," Kimberly gasped as her heart started to pound. "It's dangerous for you to go-"

"-well, come with me then," she interrupted grabbing Kimberly's hand. "It won't be dangerous if you come."

Kimberly squeezed Maya's hand tightly as the dived under the water. She felt fear run through her body as they swam closer and closer to the purple light. As they got closer, she knew it was a dino gem. Of all people, she did not want Maya to have it. It wasn't that she didn't think that Maya was capable? It was that one of her greatest fears in the world was losing Maya. Then the prefect idea popped in her mind, she'd take the dino gem instead of Maya. Maybe it was meant for her? Tommy had been a white ranger, a green ranger, and a red ranger. Maybe it was her time to get a new color? If she was meant to be the purple ranger, it wouldn't be too bad. She'd still be able to wear some pink with purple clothes. But most importantly, Maya wouldn't be stuck with ranger duties at a young age.

As Kimberly reached out to grab the gem, she wasn't quick enough. Maya grabbed it and they swam back up to the surface. "This would so get Kira and the others out of detention," Maya smiled tightening her grip on the gem. "Wonder if-"

"Maya, I seriously doubt that the Kira, Ethan, and Conner would figure out the secret ways to gain access to the lab," Kimberly stated. Her heart began to beat at its regular pulse. The gem didn't seem to bond with her. "Why don't we go back to my office and change? Remember you've got band practice in a little bit."

* * *

Kira, Ethan, and Conner walked through the school yard after Tommy dropped them off. "Look there's Maya!" Kira smiled as she watched Maya head over into their direction. "I bet she had an easier time in detention than we did. She got to spend it with Mrs. Oliver."

Maya stopped in front of them and reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her purple gem. "I don't think this is meant for me," she sighed staring down at the gem. "And I know Kimberly isn't telling me something. Ever since I saw this shining at the bottom of the pool, she's been over protective of me. She insisted that I didn't dive down to get alone. It's like she doesn't think I am capable-"

"-Maya," Kira interrupted putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've known Kim for the past few years. She loves you and doesn't want to lose you. I don't think you realize how much you really do mean to her."

Tryannodrones appeared between Maya and the three teens. "This is my chance!" Maya smirked as she watched the tryannodrones charge at her. "I can prove to my aunt that I am more capable than she thinks I am!"

She ran towards one of the tryannodrones, almost like she could run at super speed punching one right in the chest. Two tryannodrones appeared behind her and grabbed her by both arms. She let out a loud scream that sound like a sonic scream causing people to cover their ears.

"MAYA!" Kira cried as she looked up and noticed Maya was nowhere in sight. "We need to go tell Dr. Oliver what's happened!"

"We don't even know where they live-"

"-they live at 1992 Valencia Road," Kira informed. All them took off and jumped in Conner's car.

* * *

They reached a two-story house at the end of the road. The Oliver's had no neighbor's and seemed to have the whole area all to themselves. Conner walked up to the door and opened it. "He didn't even bother to lock his door," Conner remarked as he opened the door. They walked into the house and Conner touched a secret switch that revealed a stair case. "What type of teacher has a secret switch in their homes?"

"Conner, we need to find Mrs. Oliver!" Kira reminded him leading them down the stairs. "She's very protective of Maya and I hope she takes it better than I think she will."

"-if you came looking for extra credit, you came to the wrong place," Tommy informed looking up from his desk. Kimberly was sitting next to him.

"Kira, I thought you were at band practice with Maya," Kimberly said getting up from her chair. "And speaking of Maya, where is she?"

Ethan and Conner exchanged looks. How where they going to explain Maya being taken be some creepy monsters. "That's a good question," Ethan started trying to keep a straight face. "We saw her before band practice-"

"-and why aren't you there with her?" Kimberly interrupted tapping her foot. "Did it get canceled? Do I need to go get her?"

"Mrs. O, I think you might need to sit down for this," Kira warned leading her over to a chair. "Neither me or Maya went to band practice-"

"-if she's not at band practice, then where is she?!" Kimberly demanded in an angry voice. "I want to know where she is right this instance!"

"We don't know-"

Kimberly looked over at Conner in frustration. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MAYA IS?!" Kimberly shouted as her heart started to pound and she felt fear run through her body.

Conner reached into his pocket and grabbed red dino gem. "The best way to explain it is that she was taken through a portal by some scaly creatures," Conner explained watching Kimberly's mouth drop and her body started to shake. He opened pulled the red gem out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I think it has something to do with these."

As soon as Kimberly saw the gem, it dawned on her that gem had indeed bonded with Maya. She fell back and hit the floor. "Is she okay?" Ethan asked as he watched Tommy lift Kimberly of the ground.

"She's just fainted," Tommy assured him looking down at his wife. "One of her fears is that Maya would find a gem and it would bond with her."

"Can't you remove the gem's connection to Maya?" Conner asked as he ran over to Tommy in super speed. "And can you do it with us-"

"-the only way that can happen is if you are destroyed," Tommy revealed. "I see the gems have already bonded with you. You don't choose if you bond with the gem; they choose who they bond with."

"Do you know where Maya is?" Kira questioned as she watched Tommy gently shake Kimberly.

"I have a pretty good idea," he answered watching Kimberly open her eyes. "I'll explain everything on the way."


	5. Gold Monkey

Maya woke up suddenly, all her thoughts were in high definition. Slowly moving her head, she saw she was in a lab. Her eyes took in every bright light from the room and she knew that she had been unconscious for a while. A scaly like human-dinosaur creature dressed in a black lab coat came walking towards her. She had never seen this creature before, but knew it was Mesogog because of how her uncle described him. Another creature followed. A cyborg like gold monkey. Were her eyes playing tricks on her or was it really Goldar? It looked like Goldar an awful lot. He still had the gold armor, black wings, and ugly blue face. But, he had an X shaped scar across his face. And half of his wings were metal like with sharp razor points. An eye patch covered his eye and the other eye appeared to have taken the form of a red robotic eye. "Goldar?" Maya gulped as the monkey walked closer to her. His red eye flashed with every step he took. "Weren't you-"

"-he's back," informed Mesogog as he stood before her. "I found him and gave him life again-"

"-how is that-"

"-silence! Give me the gem!" he demanded grabbing Maya by the arm. His sharp claws sank down into her skin. "I know you have it."

Taking a leap of faith, Maya quickly stepped on his foot and gave him a strong punch in the chest. Her skin began to burn as her open wound was exposed. She ran as quickly as she could to find an exit. She meets a woman dressed in all black at the end of lab. "Until you give us the gem, you aren't leaving," declared the ugly woman. The woman had the same voice and same personality as Principal Randall. "Now hand over the gem!"

"I'm not giving you anything!" Maya yelled kicking the woman in the leg. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get home. It's spaghetti night and my aunt will freak out if I'm not home when I tell I'll be home-"

"-I'd sure hate to worry your best friend," the woman interrupted as she pushed Maya into a wall. "Why don't we bring her here? You can have more time together like you spent at school all day. That way she wouldn't have to worry about her precious niece."

How did this woman know Kimberly was her best friend? How did she know that she spent the whole day with Kimberly? The only explanation was it was Randall. "Principal-" before Maya could say Randall a portal sucked her in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Kimberly, and the three teens were driving down the road. "I can't believe you worked for Anton Mercer and you created those creatures," gasped Ethan as he looked in the rear-view mirror. He saw Kimberly's face was filled with worry and fear. "Ummm... how exactly did you end up raising you niece?"

"Her father left when she was five," Kimberly started fighting back to hold back tears. "I moved in with my sister and helped her make ends meet. Her dream was to be an actor. On the day she got a call back to audition again, someone came there... their plan was harm Maya. Katy sacrificed herself to save her but lost her life. Maya's father wasn't fit to raise her, so I got her instead. Shortly after I got Maya, Tommy and I got married."

Tommy stepped on the break when he came to a crossroad intersection. "Dr. Oliver, why'd you stop?" Ethan asked watching Kimberly get out of the jeep. "It's not like Maya's going to come flying out of the sky."

A portal opened in midair and Maya landed on top of the hood of the jeep. "Are you okay?" Kimberly cried as she kneeled to help Maya up. Her eyes landed on Maya's arm Mesogog left claw marks. Beads of blood was running down Maya's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"This scaly creature grabbed me," Maya began as her aunt went to the back of the jeep and got out a first aid kit. "I'm okay, it's just a scratch."

Kimberly ignored her and got out some wipes and bandages and started to clean Maya's arm. "They are claw marks," Kimberly corrected starting to clean Maya's wounds. "Who was that scaly creature?"

Before, she could answer a portal opened and a black cyborg appeared with a group of tryannodrones. "Is Mesogog using you to do all of his evil schemes," Tommy questioned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zeltrax. You aren't fit to say his name, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax barked staring at Tommy with hatred." You have two choices. You can come with me or suffer the consequences."

"My answer is no," Tommy smiled as Zeltrax and the tryannodrones charged at him and the three teens.

Kimberly grabbed Maya and got behind a tree. "You're squeezing me too tight," Maya croaked when Kimberly tightly embraced her. She loosened her grip on Maya, but still held her tight against her chest. "I can go help fight-"

"-I thought I lost you," Kimberly interrupted struggling to hold back tears. She couldn't help but think back to the few times she nearly lost Maya several years back. True, Maya was older than she was at the time. But, it didn't magically make Kimberly's fear of losing Maya disappear. Unknown to Maya, Kimberly still carried the scars from what happened when her sister sacrificed herself to save Maya, the time they were captured at circus, Rita snatching Maya and dragging her up the stairs when Tommy was posing as Kermit, waking up and finding a note from Rita and Zedd saying they took Maya, and finding her on the table with her energy being drained.

"You'll never loose me," Maya whispered snuggling into her chest and wrapping her arms around Kimberly's waist. "I'll be careful around that gold monkey."

"Maya, you have nothing to worry about," Kimberly assured her. "Tommy defeated Goldar years ago-"

"-he's back as a cyborg!" Maya interrupted wiggling out of Kimberly's arms. "I know its him because he has the X shape scar on his face."

"Maya, we'll run a scan when we get back to the lab," Kimberly promised pulling Maya into tight hug. If Goldar was back that meant he'd use Maya to get revenge on Tommy. But, what if Mesogog had created a copy of Goldar to trick everyone? That was a good chance too. Tommy and she had talks about Mesogog many times. He told her he wouldn't put anything past Mesogog.

A portal opened, and Kimberly and Maya peaked out behind the tree. " Tell Mesogog that Dr. Oliver is back," Tommy demanded as Zeltrax went through the portal.

"I'll be sure to tell him," threatened Zeltrax as the portal closed. Now the war has just begun."

He turned to face his three students and realized it was getting late. " I'll get you all home," Tommy stated.

* * *

"My lord," Zeltrax started walking through Mesogog's lab. "Elsa was right about the close relationship Kimberly has with Maya. Her fear is losing Maya-"

"-I knew that close friendship would be a danger to us," Elsa warned not caring that she interrupted Zeltrax. The minute she saw them at school, her goal was to see that Kimberly and Maya's friendship was no more. She thought they would have argued about having to sort athletic uniforms all day. But, instead they made the best of it. She had secretly been spying on the two all day. It made her sick when she saw Kimberly and Maya talking and laughing, especially when she saw them have lunch together. Elsa felt her biggest mistake was giving Kimberly detention duty after assigning Maya detention all day. "My lord, I'm sorry, I failed you. To make it up to you, I will do everything I can to destroy Mrs. Oliver's close friendship with her niece is destroy. By the time I'm done, Maya will be looking for a new best friend."

Goldar walked into the room. The eye patch that Mesogog gave him enhanced his vision and he could spy on them. He remembered how his previous master (Lord Zedd) had accurate vision and he could see what was taking place on earth just by looking at the planet. Unlike Zedd, all Goldar had a chip inside his new robotic body that allowed him to spy just by thinking of the people he wanted to spy on. "Lord Mesogog, Tommy is trying to look for my location," he started walking over to his new master. He grabbed a vase and threw it across the room. The minute the vase hit the wall it shattered into many pieces of tiny glass. "Tommy is dangerous-"

"-relax Goldar," Mesogog said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have device built into your new cyborg body, that prevents you from being detected, until you choose you want to be detected."

Goldar remembered two years ago when he able to contact Maya on a camping trip. He called her name which lead her into a forest with Monkey Faced Orchids. The Orchids were close by which seemed to give him powers to spy on Maya as an injured frozen monkey. Now that he was a cyborg he didn't need Monkey Faced Orchids to give him strength. He had a computer system build inside him. But, maybe he could use the monkey face orchids to his advantage. His hidden chamber was hidden near those monkeys faced orchids which was a huge benefit to him now. He remembered how Maya was confused seeing the monkey's face in the orchids. He remembered how Kimberly wanted to get some of those flowers to put in her green house. Maybe she still had them? If so that would come to the destruction of Kimberly and Maya's relationship. "My evil one, let me contact Maya using Monkey Faced Orchids," Goldar requested. "I did it once before and she was all confused and scared. She came to source when she heard me calling her name. I am sure she'll do it again."


	6. Monkey Face Orchids

Maya could feel the darkness drawing closer to her as she sat up soaked in a cold sweat. It happened again, she had that dream about the forest that she went camping in two years ago. She had gotten lack of sleep and she dozed off again. And the gold monkey's voice could be heard. He was alive, and no one believed her. She saw him as a cyborg. Wasn't that proof enough?

"Maya," called a familiar cold voice. "Maya, come to the forest."

This time she would go alone. It wasn't like last time? Kimberly didn't believe her. All she did was act like Maya didn't know what she was talking about and being over protective of her. It hadn't been too long since the new team of rangers formed. She was able to tame the saurolophus bio zord. Her special ability was copying powers of her other team mates.

"Maya, come to forest," repeated the cold voice.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. It was 3:45 PM and Tommy still wasn't home. For some reason he didn't show up to hear Kira sing at the Cyber Space. Kimberly would be gone until 6:00, she had to teach a gymnastic class and then she had a meeting to go. Maya couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she liked the fact that Kimberly wasn't around for a few hours. She didn't have to worry about her being over protective and always wanting to be on the battle field with her. Maya was the one who was a ranger, not Kimberly. She had talked about how she wished the purple gem bonded with her instead of Maya. Apparently, she didn't think Maya was capable of being a ranger. Maya shivered in her soaked clothes and opened her closet and pulled out jeans, a light blue tee shirt with narrow purple stripes, and a lavender cardigan. She quickly changed and grabbed her purple book bag. She unzipped it and put her flash light, extra batteries, her digital camera, a drawing pad, and pencils inside. Maybe if she was able to take a picture or draw what she saw maybe Kimberly would believe her. After throwing her book bag over her shoulder she quietly closed her bedroom door and turned the light off, she had heard the voice for a few days, but she couldn't find a way to sneak out. Kimberly had been watching her close. Maya felt betrayed because it was like she didn't trust her anymore.

* * *

Stepping into the woods robbed Maya of her senses. All she could think about was that voice she was hearing. She underestimated the fog that appeared in those woods. It had only happened once before when she was on that camping trip with Kimberly when she first heard that voice. But, it had been two years since then. They had went camping in those woods many times since then and she didn't hear the voice.

Meanwhile, things couldn't get any stranger for Kimberly. She was deep in thought as she stepped out of the shower. First, she got a call from Randall after waiting fifteen minutes in the gym and was told her gymnastics class was on Wednesdays instead of Tuesdays. Maya was distancing herself from Kimberly the last several days, which was something she hated. They had the same lunch period and since neither one had the same lunch periods with any of their friends, they decided to have lunch together every day. Maya ate lunch outside at table while working on art assignments.

Kimberly opened her locker and found her yoga pants, yoga top, tank top, and workout shirts were missing. The only clothing that was left in the locker was a pink hooded workout shirt, her swimsuit, pink wind pants, and her tennis shoes. Even her under garments were missing. The meeting was at four and she couldn't waist time. If she was late, Randall would not be happy.

 _Kimberly,_

 _I think we should hang out at school anymore. Classmates say you are only giving me good grades because you're my aunt. Maybe we should even end our friendship._

 _Maya_

Her heart sank when she saw the note. As she teared up, she noticed the note wasn't in Maya's hand writing. When Maya always wrote her a note it was on stationary that had flowers and had her name at the top. And Maya always wrote her notes with a purple pen. If Maya didn't write it, that meant someone working for Mesogog must have wrote it. Even though Maya was mad at her she knew deep down that Maya would never do anything as cruel as that.

She knew Maya was making excuses when she wanted to have lunch with her at school or spend the afternoon together just the two of them. Kimberly didn't remember doing anything to hurt Maya. But, what if she did? She needed to know so she could patch things up with her. After the meeting she was going home straight to Maya to working thing out. She quickly put her clothes on over her swimsuit and folded the note up and put it in her pocket.

Kimberly walked out of her room and walked into the conference room. No one was in there and there was only two minutes before the meeting starts.

"Hello is anyone here?" she asked. Suddenly the lights went out and she was in the dark. Something snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the mouth.

She heard the window blinds close and the lights came back on. Elsa stood in front of her with a smirk. "Hello Mrs. Oliver," she greeted as she walked over to Kimberly. She smirked at the tryandrones held her still and while one had its hand over Kimberly's mouth. "I'm glad I could find you."

A tryannodrone removed her tennis shoes. Two others were holding her feet, so she couldn't kick them. Another one replaced her tennis shoes with clear high heel ankle strap sandals. Once she had heels on, the tryannodrone fastened an ankle cuff around her ankle. The ankle cuff was attached to a metal bar about twenty inches long. At the end of the bar was another ankle cuff and it was quickly fastened around Kimberly's other ankle. The tryannodrones backed away as Elsa smiled.

"You won't get away with this," Kimberly warned a tryannodrone held her hands behind her back. "Tommy and the rangers will-"

"-oh, put a sock in it, Kimberly!" Elsa smirked as she opened a drawer and found a roll of duct tape. Elsa placed her hand firmly over Kimberly's mouth. "Tear me off a piece of tape."

One of the tryannodrones ripped off a piece of tape and handed it to Elsa. She quickly made sure the piece of tape would be nice and smooth. She placed the piece of tape over Kimberly's mouth. The stripe went from ear to ear underneath Kimberly's jaw. Elsa ripped off another piece of tape and placed it over the piece sticking to Kimberly's mouth. "There, that's better-"

"MMMMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMM! HMMMMMMPH!" Kimberly interrupted when she felt her elbows being tied behind her back. "MMMMMMMMMPH!"

A portal opened and Zeltrax walked through a portal. "I see you have Dr. Oliver's pink princess," he said as the portal closed. "This will come in handy. But, let's take her to a better place."

He opened a portal and Elsa, Kimberly's and the tryannodrones followed him. They came to a bathroom in the school gym that wasn't used in decades. It appeared to be turned into a storage room. All the toilets had been removed, but the wooden stalls were still standing. In each stall was an old desks, chairs, and tables. Zeltrax went to the last stall and saw it was empty. "Bring her here," he instructed. The tryannodrones carried Kimberly to the last stall and placed her in the middle. Behind her was a pole. He watched as a tryannodrone put cuff around both of her wrists. The tryannodrone started to pull on a rope and Kimberly's arms were lifting her arms behind her.

"MMMMMMMMMMPH!" Kimberly moaned through her gag in pain as she was forced to behind forward. "MMMMMMMPH!"

"I think we did a pretty good job," Elsa said with satisfactory.

"I think we need to secure her a little better," warned Zeltrax staring at the duct tape over Kimberly's mouth. "If she blows on the tape while she is wearing it, it will make it easier to remove. She could even chew it off."

"Well you do have a point," Elsa confessed looking Kimberly standing in the middle of the stall not trying to move. "We don't want to worry about the chance of her getting it off."

A red leather harness appeared in his hand. In the middle was a red pad. Elsa walked over to Kimberly yanked off the tape which caused the skin on Kimberly's lips to be torn off. "Ouch!" Kimberly cried out in pain. Zeltrax walked over to Kimberly and placed a red leather collar on her neck and he buckled it in place. Kimberly tried to look to her side but couldn't move her neck. "What are you doing?"

Zeltrax walked over to Kimberly and held the red pad over Kimberly's mouth. As he held it in place Elsa walked over and started to buckle the straps on each side of Kimberly's face. "MMMMPH!" Kimberly grunted as she felt tight straps being buckled. "MMMMMPH!"

Elsa smirked as Zeltrax buckled the straps underneath Kimberly's chin and behind her head. They held up a mirror to show Kimberly what she looked like. The harness covered the lower part of her face, above the pad was a Y shape that was below her eyes and close to her nose. She saw there were straps that were buckled at the top of her head, besides the ones on each side of her face, behind her head, and under her chin.

"She can't move at all," approved Zeltrax as he connected a chain from the bar that was causing her to stand with her feet apart to the ring on her collar. It caused Kimberly to bend over more "She isn't going to try moving out of fear for falling over."

Elsa muttered a spell under her breath and Kimberly was standing there in her pink swimsuit. Her wind pants and sweatshirt were laying on the floor. Elsa picked folded them up took them with her ask Zeltrax locked the stall from the inside. They walked through a portal and vanished leaving Kimberly felling helpless. Tears started to run down her cheeks realizing that couldn't do anything to fix their situations.

* * *

Elsa appeared in Kimberly's office. She opened Kimberly's closet where she hid Kimberly's gym clothes and she put them back in Kimberly's locker. A smile appeared on her face when she found the note she left Kimberly pretending to be Maya. She assumed Kimberly fell for the trick so, she decided to leave the note somewhere Maya would find it, when the time was right.

* * *

Maya underestimated the blackness of the nighttime forest. In her mind the trees would be black trunks against a charcoal sky. The path she was on would be become a deep brown and the moon light would bleach shiny stone within it. "Maya," called the cold voice. "Maya." She was in too far now to turn back. Maya began to breath heavily as she continued to walk through the forest. The darkness pressed in of her. Her body screamed for her to run, but she kept going forward.

"Maya," called the cold voice. "Maya."

Maya could feel the darkness drawing closer and closer to her. As she got closer, the voice got louder, and she began to look around. A lantern sat on top of a stone pillar in the middle of the area. Once she stepped in front of the pillar the flame inside the lantern took form a monkey's face. It was ugly had an X shaped scar in the middle of its face and had an eye patch. "Goldar!" Maya whispered as felt the icy breeze flowing around her. "I, I, I know it's you."

The face shifted to some purple monkey face orchid flowers. "I'm watching you now," warned Goldar's cold voice. "And there's nothing you can do unless you destroy all the monkey face orchids you see."

"I HATE THIS FLOWERS!" Maya screamed getting her camera out and taking pictures of what she saw. "EVERY TIME I SEE YOU UGLY FLOWERS I SEE THAT STUPID GOLD MONKEY!" She put her camera up and she copied Conner's super speed and ran out of the forest. It wasn't a time before she was back with weed killer. Within five minutes she had sprayed it all over the flower and all of them were destroyed.

* * *

She returned home, and it was 6:30, no one was home. Maya tried calling Kimberly and Tommy's cell phones, but no one answered. They were probably still at school. After putting her camera back in her room and putting the weed killer back in the garden shed, she copied Conner's super speed again and ran to the school. A ball game was going on in the gym and she was able to get in. Maya walked passed the bleachers on the left side and entered athletic hall. In that hall there were coaches' offices, Health class rooms, locker rooms, and the door that lead to the basement. She heard footsteps coming and Randall yelling at some student. Maya ran to the end of the hall and tried the first room she could try. The door opened, and she went in. "What is this place?" she whispered getting her flash light out and shinning the light.

Maya walked along shining the flash until she came to the last stall. The door was closed, and it was locked. Peeking through the cracks she saw someone restrained in there. "I can't just leave them there," she thought as she crawled underneath the stall.

Her heart sank when she saw Kimberly fast asleep in there. Kimberly's face was red, and specks of blood were on her swimsuit. True, Maya was mad at her, but it was her best friend. Maybe therefore she was so protective of her? She noticed a rope was hanging over a pipe and there was a crank. Maya started to turn the crank and lowered Kimberly's wrists down.

* * *

"Mmmmph?" Kimberly moaned as she woke up. Her hands were at her sides and she could move her neck again. She felt the buckles on her harness unbuckle and it fell to the floor. She felt the ankle cuffs fall to the floor. A flash light was sitting on the floor and someone was cleaning the cuts on her ankles. A soft lock of wavy hair brushed up against her leg. She knew that soft lock of wavy hair anywhere. Maya was there. Kimberly kneeled and gathered Maya in her arms. She held Maya tightly against her chest.

"You're squeezing me!" Maya croaked. Kimberly loosened her grip on Maya and gave her a kiss. "We need to get out of here."

"Maya, I don't want anyone to see me like this," she informed looking down at her swimsuit. "I'm covered in blood, my purse is in my office, and we rode with Tommy this morning."

"He's not home," Maya said after she used the super speed to get them to Kimberly's office. "I called him, and he didn't answer his phone."

Kimberly got out her phone and found a message. "He said he forgot to tell me that he had his monthly meeting at the museum and won't be home until late," Kimberly answered as she texted him back.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Kimberly and Maya have made up, at least for a little while.** **Maya will find the note in a later chapter when she finds more Monkey Face Orchids.**


	7. Guess Who is Back?

A white falcon flew next to its mate, a beautiful pink crane. They flew through the sky passing a yellow bear climbing up a honey tree. Below them was a blue wolf howling in the forest. A red ape was swinging from vine to vine, while a black frog was hopping from Lilly pad to Lilly pad. The falcon and the crane came to a patch grey clouds surrounding them. It was impossible to turn around since fog suddenly appeared all around them. The pink crane looked around not seeing her mate anywhere in sight. She searched the sky, until she saw her mate hit swoop down to hit the ground hard. A black dino gem was sitting next to the white falcon and it took on the form of a black brachiosaurs.

Kimberly woke up on the with Maya snuggled up next to her. Their empty bowl of popcorn was still sitting on the coffee table and the TV was still on. They had fallen asleep while waiting for Tommy to come home. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 5:45 PM. She knew something was wrong because it wasn't like Tommy to do them this way. She knew something had happened but didn't know how to explain it to Maya. Maybe after first period, she could try to explain things to her after she saw Tommy wasn't there. She wanted to tell Maya in a relaxing place. Then she knew where the prefect place would be. They had built on some more rooms over the summer which had an indoor basketball court, an indoor pool for swimming and aquatic exercise, and rooms for which had hot tub section, a steam room section, and a steam shower section. There was luxury room which contained a hot tub, steam shower, and a steam shower, and it even had its own private bathroom with a shower. But, was only for teachers and coaches. That would be the perfect place to tell Maya and if they hurried up got ready for school and had breakfast they'd have plenty of time to go to luxury room before school.

* * *

Maya and Kimberly walked into Kimberly's office after they found a place up close to the gym to park since it was raining. "So, why are we here so early?" asked as Kimberly opened her locker and grabbed two rose pink bikinis with purple polka dots. "I thought that you'd like to go to the luxury room in the youth center," Kimberly began sticking their swimwear in a tote back with two towels. "You've said you've wanted to go-"

"yeah, but it's only for teachers and coaches," Maya interrupted.

"I've seen teachers and coaches go in there with their children, nieces, nephews, and grandchildren," Kimberly smiled as Maya put her purple book bag next to Kimberly's desk. "I've never had a chance to go since there's always someone in there during the day. So, I was hoping if we got here early we'd have a better chance of finding it empty."

* * *

They walked into the Luxury Room and found it was empty and they had it all to themselves. Kimberly handed Maya her bikini and she went into a changing stall to change. Maya quickly changed out of her jeans, grey tee shirt with thin purple and blue stripes, and blue cardigan. "How do I look?" Maya asked as she stepped out in her bikini.

"I think you look beautiful," assured Kimberly as she stepped out in her bikini.

"What do you want to do first?" Maya asked.

Kimberly knew she had to tell Maya about sensing Tommy was captured by Mesogog. "Why don't we get in the hot tub first," she suggested stepping into the large tub. Maya took a seat next to Kimberly in the hot tub.

Randall stepped into the janitors closest and transformed into Elsa. "This time, we are going to get Mrs. Oliver with her precious niece," Elsa smirked as Zeltrax stepped through a portal with tryannodrones. "We can't let them tell the other rangers about Tommy."

"I agree," approved Zeltrax grabbing a brown sack. "This time, Dr. Oliver's pink princess and niece will be out of our way."

Elsa walked out of the janitor's closet and saw no one was looking. "Come on," she urged Zeltrax. He followed her in the hall and they slowly walked into the luxury room. They stood walked throw the entrance and stood against the wall. Elsa peaked over the corner and saw Kimberly stretched out in the tub with her arms around Maya.

 _"I too had a feeling something had happened to Uncle Tommy," Maya stated. "I just didn't know how to tell you."_

 _"I think we need to talk with the others today," Kimberly said. "We need to find out where he is."_

Elsa and Zeltrax watched Kimberly and Maya get out of the hot tub and head towards the steam shower. "They must think they look so cute in those matching bikini's," remarked Zeltrax looking at Elsa who had a smirk on her face as Kimberly and Maya grabbed a towel. "What do you have planned?"

She didn't answer. Instead she watched Kimberly and Maya going into the steam shower and shut the door behind them. Kimberly stretched out on the long sitting bench and stretched out laying on her stomach. Maya laid down next to her. Elsa made a face as if she was going to vomit when she saw Kimberly put her arm around Maya.

* * *

Maya stepped out of the changing room and noticed that she was standing on crack. "Maya, what's wrong?" Kimberly questioned as she noticed Maya was standing on a crack. She didn't bother to change and left the towel around her wet hair.

Before Maya could answer the floor crumbled and they feel through a hole. Kimberly sat up and noticed the strings on her bikini were magically being untied and it flew off her body. She watched as it floats up through the hole above them. "Just great," Kimberly complained looking down at her body. "Just what I needed." She noticed a towel was lying next to her and she quickly wrapped it around herself. Maya was laying a few feet away from.

"What happened?" Maya asked as she felt Kimberly gently shake her.

"At least you're okay," Kimberly smiled weakly giving her a kiss. "I'm afraid we can't climb out-"

"-let me try to contact the others," Maya interrupted trying to get her communicator to work. But, had no luck. "Now what do we do?"

"Try to find a way out," Kimberly sighted as she began to shiver. "I bet Elsa and Zeltrax are behind this."

Maya noticed something glowing in the far-off corner. "What's that!" she gasped as she ran to it. In front of her was a pink gem incased in amber. "I bet it's for you-"

"-Maya, I am 25 years old," Kimberly began staring at the gem in cased in amber. "I'm too old."

"I'm 12 years old," Maya reminded her taking a seat next to her. "I'm too young for this. I think it's for you-"

Kimberly walked over to where the gem was and took a seat. "Even if it is for me, how are we going to get it out?" she asked when Maya took a seat by her. "We can take it back to the lab-"

"-Maya, we can't get out of here," Kimberly reminded shivering as the air blew on her bare shoulders. She took Maya in her arms and sat her in her lap. "We can't climb out. I hope the others can find Tommy in time."

"They will," Maya assured her taking over her cardigan and draping it over Kimberly's shoulders.

* * *

After hours of waiting, Maya didn't want to wait anymore. She walked over to the gems encased in amber. She began to levitate. "Maya, what's going on!?" Kimberly gasped jumping up and grabbing Maya's hand. They levitated to the top of the luxury room. "I guess, we're out!"

Her communicator began to go off. "Maya, they are at the cyber space," Haley said. "They are waiting for Tommy to get to the portal!

* * *

Kimberly and Maya ran over to Tommy and the other ranger. "Maya, look out!" Kimberly and Tommy cried as they got in front of her. Elsa threw a blast and Kimberly and Tommy vanished.

"No!" Maya screamed. "Looks like they are-"

Tommy and Kimberly appeared in midair hand in hand. "Anyone looking for us?" Tommy remarked as they touch the ground.

"Aren't you a little too old for this Kimberly and Tommy?!" taunted Elsa.

"We may be too old, but we can still pull it off," Tommy remarked as sliver bracelets appeared on his and Kimberly's wrist. "You don't choose the gems, they choose you. And they go really well with dino morphers!"

A key appeared in both Kimberly and Tommy's hand. "Dino Thunder Power up!" they both cried as they morphed. They others joined the fight against the tryannodrones.

Zeltrax opened a portal. "Tell Mesogog that the Oliver's are back!" Tommy ordered as all of them demorphed. "And no matter what color we are he will never defeat us!"

* * *

"I had Haley create two extra Morphers," Tommy began as Kira, Ethan, Conner, Kimberly, and Maya sat around a table with him. "I feared that our days as rangers would eventually begin again."

He got up from the table and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Kimberly questioned sitting her smoothie on the table.

"To the mall," he answered as he walked out. "I just realized I have a shortage of black in our closet."


	8. Kimberly's Biggest Regret

"Maya," a cold voice said. "Maya, I know you're there?"

It had been several weeks since she heard the voice. She destroyed the monkey faced orchids in the forest. Why was she hearing them there at her home? It didn't make sense to her... until she looked out the window at the green house. Kimberly was in the outside in the green house watering her plants. She had talked about entering some flowers in a garden contest.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Maya called trying to act all relaxed.

"Maya, Tommy has meetings at the museum all day," Kimberly said taking a seat on Maya's bed. "And since it's a pretty day, I was hoping that you'd spend the day with me. We could go to the zoo for a few hours and then go to the mall."

"Sure, I'd love that," Maya smiled. She loved spending the whole day with her best friend. Every time they went to the mall, they always spent hours trying on fancy outfits for the fun of it. A lot of times, they'd try on matching outfits. The last time they went to the mall it was during the time of the Reefside Fair and there was beauty pageant for best friends, which Kimberly and Maya couldn't enter because they weren't in the same age group. So, for the fun of it they spend the day trying on outfits they would've worn if they were able to compete together. "When do you want me to be ready?"

"In about an hour," Kimberly answered. "Before we go, I need to get a shower and get ready for my flowers to be judged. After the judges leave, it'll be just the two of us all day."

Kimberly walked out of the room. "Maya," called the cold voice again. "Maya, I know you're there. I'm here and I'm waiting to meet you."

She couldn't take it anymore. What if Goldar was there on their land? What if he was there to harm her and Kimberly? She couldn't let that happen. There were monkey face orchids nearby, she could feel it. It had been several weeks since she last heard the voice. She knew what she had to do. Maya ran down the stairs and opened the garden shed. The weed killer was still there. Walking around she saw Monkey Face Orchids out by Kimberly's green house in pots. "You, stupid monkey, will be history!" Maya screamed opening the can and started to spray the monkey faced orchid flowers.

"NO!" screamed the cold voice. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HERE WITH THE PINK RANGER! I WANTED TO MEET YOU BOTH!"

"SHUT UP! STUPID MONKEY!" Maya shouted as she sprayed more of weed killer. "I HATE THESE STUPID PLANTS AND WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

She saw Goldar's face in the flowers. There were dozens of those flowers and she wanted him to be gone. So, she sprayed as much of weed killer on the plants as she could. There were more inside the green house and she had to get rid of them.

* * *

Kimberly walked down the steps in black backless dress with pink and purple flowers printed all over it. There were very thin straps holding up the dress while the back of the dress exposed her bare back until it got down to her waist. Her hair was curled and twisted into a bun. There were about 30 pins holding her hair in place. She had on black high heeled shoes.

 _"You can't hurt me anymore!" Maya screamed._

Kimberly's heart leaped when she heard Maya's scream. What if Zeltrax or Elsa was there? Were they hurting Maya or worse had they kidnapped Maya again? She broke out into a run and was in a lot of shock when she got to the green house. Her prized monkey face orchids were destroyed. Someone had killed her plants. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the time Rita had putties destroy her float that she spent a long time on. Who could have done this to her?"

She stepped inside the green house and was in for an even bigger surprise. Her niece stood there with a bottle of weed killer in her hand. She had destroyed all her flowers that she collected. "Mrs. Oliver, what kind of joke is this?" she turned around and there were the judges to judge her prized monkey faced orchids. "You said you grew monkey face orchids."

"I did but-"

"-but what?" remarked one of the judges staring at her plants. "lie to us and then decide to kill your plants off because you wanted to prevent us from learning you are a liar, a cheater, and just out to for yourself?"

"-no, it wasn't like that-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Oliver, you are disqualified from the competition," yelled another judge writing on her clipboard. "You are also losing your membership from the garden club. Have a good day!"

The two judges walked out leaving Kimberly and Maya alone. Maya's heart was breaking after seeing what she had done. Tears began to form into her eyes watching Kimberly drop to her knees sobbing. "I'm sorry," Maya began trying to put her arms around her best friend. Her goal was to warm her arms around her and comfort her and support her. "Please let me-"

"-no, you've done enough damage to me!" Kimberly yelled as her face turned scarlet. "Why? How could you do this to me?"

"I heard the gold monkey's voice," Maya started wiping her eyes. "I saw his face in the flowers. Several weeks ago, I went to forest after he called me there and his face was in those flowers too. I killed the flowers in the woods too-"

"-I get it you hate those flowers and make yourself feel better you destroyed them," Kimberly snapped as tears poured down her face. "If you feared that gold monkey, why didn't you come talk to me? I get it you don't trust me, do you?"

"It isn't like that!" Maya sobbed dropping to her knees. "I told you about the gold monkey and you ran a scan on him. Apparently, you refused to believe me that he's back as a cyborg-"

"-Maya, he isn't back!" Kimberly yelled not caring her hair pins were falling out of her hair. "We ran a scan on him and he isn't back. Are you using him as an excuse for sabotaging my flowers?"

"-no," Maya gasped dusting the dirt off her jeans. "I am not making it up. I get it, you don't trust me. Those flowers are more important than me, aren't they?"

"What do you think?" Kimberly blurted out looking at Maya with anger. How could Maya think that about her? She would always put Maya first before flowers. Flowers could be replanted. But, Maya couldn't.

"So, they are important to you than me!" Maya gasped as her voice cracked. "I should have known. If your stupid flowers are more important, we're through."

How could she be so stupid. She thought Maya knew how precious she was to her. "Maya, I said the wrong thing," Kimberly cried not caring her makeup was running down her face. "I thought you knew that nothing is more important than you."

"I'm sorry," Maya answered when she started walking out of the green house. "I'm not buying anymore of your lies."

She got to the door and it wouldn't open. Kimberly got up and walked over towards Maya. "Maya, please," Kimberly begged walked closer to her niece. "Let me help-"

"-hello, pinky," greeted a cold voice. She knew that voice anywhere it was Goldar. "It's good to see you again."

Kimberly watched in terror as Maya passed out from fright. She didn't have time to turn around and see how ugly Goldar was. She had to get to Maya and get her to safety. She stepped out of her heels, so she could break out in a run and get to Maya. There was a tug on the back of her skirt and a loud tear could be hear.

Goldar had yanked her dress off and Kimberly was still running to Maya only in her white lacy panties. She reached her niece who was laying on the ground passed out. Kimberly kneeled and lifted Maya into her arms. She tried to open the door and it still wouldn't open. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Maya as she turned to face Goldar.

Maya was right. He was back and looked meaner than ever. "You're back," she whispered backing up in a jaw. "How did this happen?"

"Mesogog found me and made me into a cyborg," Goldar revealed as Kimberly began to start walking backwards. "Our plan has worked perfectly-"

"-what plan?" Kimberly interrupted as she started tremble in fear.

"We planned to tear you and Maya apart," Goldar smirked with his red robotic eye flashing. "The reason you couldn't get my signal was because I have a robotic chip in me that prevents me from being detected if I don't want to be. Maya heard my voice and it lead her to the forest. Where it would cause her to destroy the monkey face orchids in the forest. Then I knew if I used your flowers to get to her, she'd destroy them out of fear. If you don't mind, I will take Maya to-"

Kimberly couldn't prevent Maya from being taken. They were trapped. If she gave Maya to Goldar, he'd tell her all kinds of lies. But, if she was to be taken with Maya, maybe there would be a chance that both her and Maya would make up. Which was what she wanted more than anything. "-she's not going without me," Kimberly interrupted.

"That would be the down fall of Dr. Oliver!" Goldar gasped with an evil laughter in his voice. "For the time being why don't you have some bonding time with Maya!"

A portal opened, and Elsa stepped out. She muttered a spell and a flash of light hit Kimberly and Maya. A blinding light surrounded them both. After several seconds passed, two cranes stood on top of Kimberly and Maya's empty clothes. One of the cranes was pink and the other one was purple. "What happened?" Maya asked as she let out a yawn. A pink crane stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

The pink crane didn't answer. Instead it raised its wing and tucked Maya under its wing. Why was she able to fit under the wing cranes wing? Elsa held a mirror in front of Maya. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. A purple crane was standing back at her and it didn't take a time before she realized that she was the purple crane.

"Kimmy, are you sorry for what you've caused?" Elsa asked as she snapped her finger and Kimberly and Maya appeared in a bird cage. "If you gave us the girl, you'd still be human and there would only be one crane in this cage. Now Tommy won't be able to find you because neither one of you can talk to humans. The only person that will be to communicate with is Maya."

Elsa and Goldar walked through the portal taking the bird cage with them. Kimberly and Maya watched in terror as they disappeared through the portal. What Kimberly wanted more than anything was make up with Maya. But, she said all those hateful things to Maya and didn't know if she'd forgive her. Unknown to her, Maya just wanted her best friend back as well. But, she destroyed her plants and Kimberly said all those hateful things to her. Did she say those things because she was angry, or did she really mean them?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The next few chapters will focus on Kimberly and Maya trying to put aside their differences.**


	9. The Stress of Tommy Oliver

Tommy sat down in his lab for the last few hours. He found a big mess when he returned home. Kimberly's prized flowers were destroyed, everything inside the green house was destroyed, and Kimberly and Maya were both missing. "Dr. O, it's late," Kira yawned as she sat up in her sleeping bag. "Why don't you get some sleep. And while you are sleeping me, and the others will locate Kim and Maya for-"

"-I'm not moving until I find out where they are," he answered rubbing his tired eyes. "I know Mesogog has them."

"Dr. O, if you have a security camera in the green house can you play back the tape?" Ethan questioned taking a seat next to him. Before he could answer, Conner's super speed kicked in and he was back in a flash with the tape from the security came.

Tommy inserted the tape and saw everything, Maya destroying the flowers and everything in greenhouse, Kimberly getting kicked out of the garden club and getting hateful remarks from the judges, the argument between Kimberly and Maya, Goldar appearing and revealing everything, and Kimberly and Maya being turned into cranes and taken to Mesogog.

"How stupid could I be?" Tommy fretted holding his face in his hands. "I should have known Goldar was back."

"Dr. O, you thought you killed him off years ago," reminded Conner taking a seat on the other side of his teacher. "You said yourself Mesogog is full of evil tricks."

"I know that," Tommy sighed his eyes shifting to a picture frame on his desk. In the picture frame was a picture of him with Kimberly and Maya. They appeared to be at some type of resort. All of them were at the edge of the pool. Maya looked like she was about 9 or 10 in the picture and her arms were resting on the black top. She was dressed in a light purple one-piece suit with pink roses printed all over it. Kimberly was in a hot pink bikini and her right arm was around Maya, while her left arm was resting on the black top. Tommy was behind them and his arms were wrapped around both of them. floating next to him was a pair of red swimming trunks. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked at the picture. "I just hate to think Kim and Maya really hurt each other. Originally, it was just going to be Kim and Trini. But, Trini passed, and Kim didn't want to go on the trip alone. Maya asked Kim if she'd go on the trip, if she went with her. Kim was agreeable to it. I bought an extra ticket and went with them."

* * *

In the meantime, Kimberly and Maya sat in bird cage in Mesogog's lab. Kimberly had Maya tucked under her wing and she was sound asleep. Ever since they were brought to the Mesogog's lab, Maya had been frightened. Kimberly offered to keep Maya safe, which she was agreeable to. But, she let Kimberly know the only reason she was letting her do it was because there was no one else there. She didn't blame Maya for being angry with her. After the way she talked to Maya, she'd be feeling the same way if she was in Maya's shoes. Kimberly stared at her reflection in a bird bath and saw the beautiful crane staring back at her. "Maya and I are both cranes," Kimberly thought looking over at Maya. Even as crane Maya was so beautiful and precious. But, she knew they were both unhappy due to that argument that they had. If she had only listened to Maya, maybe the argument may not have happened. True, they had no idea what Goldar and Mesogog were planning. But, they'd would be talking instead of Maya giving her the silent treatment. If they were talking, they'd be trying to come up with a plan to escape.

Even if Maya wasn't talking to her, at least she was willing to let Kimberly keep her tucked on her wing. That itself was comforting. She had Maya next to her and knew she was safe. Maybe deep-down Maya was hurt and was willing to give her a second chance. Maybe Maya was missing her too.

* * *

A month had passed since Kimberly and Maya were taken from the green house. Randall had told him that maybe Kimberly didn't want to be married to him anymore and maybe she left him and took Maya with her. She offered to start dating him, but he turned it down. He wanted Kimberly and Maya back. Even if it took him awhile to turn them back to normal, he was okay with that. The last month had been stressful. He had to go into battle, teach, and grade papers. In the very few hours he had to himself, he spent it down in the lab trying to locate Kimberly and Maya.

On club day, he decided day off, since there would be a few students in his class since different clubs were meeting every period. His goal was to go search for Kimberly and Maya himself. He couldn't trace their signals, but he realized maybe Mesogog had it where he couldn't find them.

He had Haley open a portal for him and he walked through it and walked into Mesogog's lab. He used his invisibility as he searched for them. Tommy walked around the lab until he came to a cage with two beautiful cranes inside. Finally, he had found the two girls that he loved more than life itself. As soon as he grabbed them, they turned invisible with him. A portal was open, and he walked through it and appeared at his lab.


	10. The Two Cranes

Two months had passed by since Tommy rescued Kimberly and Maya. Both were still living life as cranes. He was very thankful that Maya could copy special abilities from other team mates. It came in handy when she had to do her homework. She was able to levitate her pencil to touch down on a piece of paper and write for her. At least Tommy was able to get her on homebound by saying she had a very contagious illness and needed to go on homebound. As for Kimberly, he said that she was ill now and couldn't teach.

While Tommy was at school, Kimberly and Maya stayed down in the lab. He had two separate bowls of water of them. One was to bathe in and the other was to drink from. He left a small bowl full of raspberries, cherries, blue berries, and blackberries for them to eat. A small basket was laying on table for them to sleep in and he had bird toys down there for them to play with.

When Tommy was home, he spent time down in the lab with them when he wasn't in battle with the other rangers. At night, they slept with him. Tommy just went to bed in his pajama pants. Kimberly would sleep on his bare stomach, while Maya slept on his pillow.

He missed how things used to be. Both him and Kimberly would lay in bed with only a sheet covering their bodies. Her soft skin would be brushed up against his all night while her head rest on his chest. Every morning when they woke up, they'd take their shower together. They'd wash each other's backs and shampoo each other's hair. They would stand under the shower tightly embraced as the shower rinsed the shampoo out of their hair. Even getting ready for school wasn't the same. Kimberly was required to wear athletic attire full time and it was something she loved because she still got to stick with fashion trends. She always wore a pair of wind pants and he could her swishing around the house and at school. Her main outfit was a pair of pink wind pants and a white long sleeve tee shirt with pink stripes going down the sleeves, a pink V-neck, and a small pink adidas logo in the top right corner.

* * *

Tommy wished Kimberly and Maya would make up and be friends again. If they made up, it would be easier for Kimberly and Maya. They'd both have someone who could understand what they were saying. Everything they talked to Tommy it would come out as a squawk. He knew both Kimberly and Maya well. He knew they missed each other and wanted to make up. So, Tommy got the idea to make Kimberly and Maya do everything thing together.

"I think both of you miss each other," Tommy began as he put Kimberly and Maya in their large bird cage. "I hate how you aren't spending much time together. So, I've decided that both of you are going to spend more time together-"

"-SQUAWK!" Maya interrupted.

"I'll still spend time with you both," he promised gently petting both. "I'll come down here and sleep in a sleeping bag next to you both. And I will come down here when I'm not at school. Honestly, I think it's time both of you work out your differences."

Tommy closed the cage door, leaving Kimberly and Maya in there together. They had to drink from the same bowl, take their baths in the same bowl, eat from the same bowl, play with the same toys, and sleep in the same nest.

"I can't believe this!" Maya hissed sitting down at the edge of the cage. "He's making us spend every minute together-"

"-maybe it's for the best," Kimberly answered flying over to Maya and resting next to her. "I honestly want to make amends but wasn't sure if you wanted. I know what I said hurt you and I feel terrible for the things I said-"

"-why did you say them?" Maya snapped moving away from Kimberly. "You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Maya, I was angry, and my anger got the best of me," Kimberly confessed moving over to Maya. "I regret what happened. You are much more important than my plants-"

"-you should have said it earlier-"

"-Maya," Kimberly interrupted tucking Maya under her wing. "I wish I did say that earlier. I honestly thought you knew how much I love you and I thought you knew you are more important than the flowers and winning a stupid contest. I guess I deserved to be kicked out of the garden club, especially after I hurt you."

"You are just realizing it now-"

"-no, I realized it after I said those things to you," Kimberly confessed when Maya was wiggling to get out from underneath her wings. "I should have told you sooner. I just didn't want to force you to be friends if you weren't ready yet."

"For three months, I've been a purple crane," Maya started getting away from Kimberly. "No one understands what I'm saying, as a crane you stay naked full time-"

"-Maya," Kimberly interrupted again. "I know exactly how you are feeling. Honestly, I do. And I'd give anything to just get my best friend back-"

"-so, you can repeat what you did-"

"-no, because I miss you more than anything else," Kimberly admitted as her eyes got watery. "What can I do to fix-"

Before she could answer, Maya was able to levitate the key and make it fit in the lock. The door opened and swung open. Maya flew out of the cage and flew through the secret passage to get out of the lab. Kimberly hated to scare Tommy, but knew he'd understand when she could explain what happened. She flew out to catch up with Maya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was in the youth center walking down the hall to the men's locker room to get a shower after working out. He stepped into the locker room and saw it was empty. Tommy stripped out of his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. He stood underneath the shower as he began to wash off. Zeltrax stood in a dark corner watching Tommy shower. "Dr. Oliver, soon you'll be put a way for safe keeping," he smirked.

Tommy finished his shower and turned off the shower. "Just great, I forgot some towel and clean clothes," Tommy gasped as he turned around seeing his tote bag and towel weren't hanging up. But, his mind had been elsewhere thinking about Kimberly and Maya. If he hurried, maybe he could get to his locker, grab his clothes, and towel, and go to a changing room. Tommy tried to open the shower door and it wouldn't open. "Now I can't get out of the shower. Now, what am I going to do?"

A portal opened below his feet and he fell through the portal. Tommy landed hard in a dark damp cell. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he sat up. A cold breeze filled the room and he began to shiver. Looking around, Tommy found an old ragged blanket on the floor. At least he could use that to stay warm. He got to his feet and ran to the blanket. Grabbing the blanket, Tommy threw it around himself and sat against the wall. He pulled his knees against his chest.

* * *

Maya flew enjoying the freedom and the fresh air. "Maya," called a cold voice. "Maya, I have something you want. If you want it, come to forest. "She swoops down and flew in the forest.

"Maya," called a familiar voice. She turned around and it was Kimberly. "Maya, wait up-"

"-what do you want?" she demanded as soft wing wrapped around her.

"Looking for you," Kimberly answered nuzzling Maya affectionately. "I heard Goldar's voice. He was calling for you."

"Why can you hear it all of sudden-"

"-Maya," called the cold voice. "I know you are here."

A soft pink wing wrapped tighter around Maya as they stood there. "See I told you I heard the gold monkey's voice," she remarked as she started to walk through the forest. The soft pink wing was still wrapped around. Staring down she saw webbed feet walking next to hers. "Why are you coming-"

"-I don't want you to go alone," Kimberly stated as they slowly walked to the end of the forest.

They walked until they reached the end where more Monkey face orchids were. Kimberly looked around and saw Goldar's face in the flowers. "I really should have listened to you," Kimberly apologized holding Maya closer to her chest. "Wonder what he wants?"

Maya saw a flashing red light and a gold body in a distance. Her fear kicked in and they were both invisible. They flew to a nearby cave and stopped to catch their breaths. "That was close," Maya whispered as she laid down to rest. "He will-"

Before she could finish, someone pulled a rope, and everything turned dark. "I've got them!" Elsa laughed as Kimberly and Maya began to squirm around in the net.

* * *

Kimberly's eyes slowly opened as she looked around to view her surroundings. She noticed that she was tucked under Maya's wing. Maya was laying on the floor and she appeared to be resting. She appeared to have some bruising on her webbed feet and she had small cuts that looked as if she was pecked by something. "Maya," she whispered snuggling closer to her. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out after we were thrown in here?" Maya revealed in a weak voice. "A large white bird tried to attack you, but I tried to protect you. He appears to be very violent."

"-where is he?" Kimberly asked helping Maya through a hole in the door. They stepped out and they were in an exhibit. A glass wall was in front of them and there was grass and trees in the enclosed area that they were in. There was even a small spring for them to drink from. There was a sign outside the exhibit saying, "The Rare Pink Crane and Purple Crane" underneath that it said, "The Rare White". After the word white, the sign was covered up by a trash can sitting in front of it. "Let's get to safety."

She helped Maya over to a tree with a small entrance at the bottom of the trunk. "Now what are we going to do?" Maya questioned as she weakly collapsed.

"You need you rest," Kimberly stated lying next to Maya and tucking her under her wing. "Why did you try to take on the bird-"

"-he would've hurt you," Maya confessed. "He had claws and sharp beak. His eyes were flashing green."

"We'll stay in here until we can figure what do from here," Kimberly suggested getting comfortable. "That bird won't be able to get in here."

* * *

Tommy laid on the ice-cold floor as he began to regain concussions. He couldn't remember what had happened a few minutes previous or anything like that. A few white feathers laid next to him and he had cuts all over his body as if a bird pecked him. If he didn't know better, he'd say the bird that attacked him was small and her eyes flashed red. His whole body was sore, and he opened a door and walked through a hall. The cold air was blowing on his bare skin and he began to rub his hands together to warm up. He had no idea what do from them since his sliver bracelet was still in the locker room with his clothes. He came to a small pool of water. Tommy carefully stuck his toe in the water and it was warm. It was just what he needed. He quickly dived into the water and began to swim under the water. Holding his breath, he swam up to a surface. He came out in a small area that appeared to be closed in with grass. It was full off grass and trees. He heard a group of people coming and he wasn't fit to be seen. What if one of the students one of his students saw him in his nude form? It would be all over school and he'd never be able to show his face again. He got behind a bush and pulled his knees to his chest. A green light surrounded him, and he was a bird. That wouldn't be so bad. He walked out, and people were laughing at him. What so funny? Tommy looked at his reflection and saw all his feathers were missing. He was a raw chicken. Tommy had to get away. There was a small hole in a tree and he quickly went inside. A pink crane and a purple crane were inside.


	11. Two Cranes and a Raw Chicken

Tommy's eyes landed on Kimberly and Maya sound asleep in the tree. He walked over toward them and laid next to Kimberly. He stretched out his bare wing and touched her body. "Who are you?" Kimberly asked when she saw the raw chicken. "What do you want with us?"

"It's me, Tommy," Tommy revealed as he blushed from embarrassment. "Zeltrax captured me in the shower at the youth center."

Tommy began to shiver as the cold wind started to blow. "Here get under my wing," Kimberly advised. She lifted her wing up and Tommy moved under her wing. It was soft and warm. Feeling her warm touch was comforting. He was finally able to communicate with Kimberly again and he was extremely grateful. "Are you and Maya still arguing-"

"-she's my best friend still," Maya interrupted as she moved over next to Tommy and stretched her wing out to give him extra warmth. "We made up."

"Do you have an idea where we are?" Kimberly asked as Tommy nuzzled her affectionately.

"We're in a zoo," Tommy answered. "I've been here since I captured in the shower. The villains have created holograms that look like me as a falcon and one that looked like Maya-"

"-that must have been the large bird who attacked me!" Maya gasped.

* * *

The weeks passed, and no one had come for Kimberly, Maya, and Tommy. From sun up to sun down they stood behind a glass wall. All of people visiting the zoo were snapping pictures of them, especially Tommy. He constantly was laughed at for being a raw chicken. "I can't take this much more," he told Kimberly one evening. "I'm getting frustrated about how I look."

She snuggled closer to him to give him love and affection. "Tommy, you are still the most handsome thing I've ever laid my eyes on, no matter what."

"But, I am a raw chicken," he sighed as he stretched his wing out across her body. "I feel vulnerable, exposed, and out of place. I haven't had stitch of clothing on since I got in the shower that day. I walked into the exhibit that way. Some of my students were coming and do you know how embarrassing it would have been if they took pictures of me like that. I'd never be able to show my face again."

"Tommy, we will get through this," Kimberly promised tucking Maya under her wing. "I thought I lost my best friend, after I hurt Maya. But, we eventually made up. I'm still glad you're her with us. You have no idea how I've missed being able to communicate with you and having you close to me."

"I've missed you too, beautiful," Tommy purred resting his head next to her. "I've missed getting to shower with you, hearing your swish around in your jogging pants, and falling asleep next to you with skin to skin contact every night."

"-I just wish that we could be human again-"

"-Kim, I heard the villains say if light is reflected on us from a spell, we'll return to our human forms," he whispered hearing Maya's snoring. She had smile on her face and was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Kira, Ethan, and Conner were back at the lab locating their missing teammates. They finally got a signal and was able to pull it up on screen. "Looks like we will have to break them out of the zoo!" Kira gasped looking at the screen.

"We could break in at night," Ethan suggested. "You could use your supersonic scream to break the glass and security cameras. Then Conner could use his super speed to go in and take them."

"That will never work," Conner warned taking a seat. "They will know that Kim, Dr. O, and Maya are missing."

"We could make decoys that look like the real thing," Haley advised as she walked into the lab. "I think we can pull it off. But, it will be difficult and tricky."


	12. Zoo Break-In

A full moon was in the sky and the stars were twinkling. Below security guards were on patrol at the Reefside zoo. They walked around their assigned areas in shifts waiting for their shift to be over. Some security guards were supposed to be watch security camera's. But, their eyes were getting heavy and it was all they could do to stay awake.

"George!" Shouted a security guard when he walked into the room. "You'd better not go to sleep on the job again!"

"Sorry, Sam!" George apologized when he woke up. "I've been staring at these monitors and there is nothing here."

"Maybe it is because you have went to sleep on the job-"

"-look Sam, I am sorry," George stated as Sam took seat at the monitors.

"I am taking the shift over! Someone needs to make sure we don't have anyone try to break in here. We have some extremely rare animals in this zoo! Do you know how long it took to find a rare white alligator, a pink crane, a purple crane, a bold falcon, and all the other animals? -"

George shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't have a clue!"

"A really long time!" Sam yelled pounding on the security desk with his fist. The security cameras immediately went blank and there were no pictures on the screen. "Now look what you did? Aisha Campbell is going to have a fit when she sees what you did."

* * *

Ethan sat in the control room with Aisha. She helped him turn off the security cameras. "Normally, I would not go along with this," she warned in a serious tone. "I am sure that Sam and George are arguing over the security cameras. One time they got into an argument and at closing time, they locked a group of students in the zoo."

"Really!?" Ethan gasped as his communicator went off. "This is Ethan go ahead."

"Ethan this is Kira. We've found Kim, Maya, and Dr.O. But, they have an alarm system that will go off if the glass breaks-"

"Kira, I have turned the alarm system off," Aisha informed. "Once you get them out, Rocky will meet you in a secret passage that will help you get out of here safely."

* * *

Kira stood in front of the exhibit and used her ptera scream on the glass shattering it. Conner quickly used his super speed to get Kimberly, Maya, and Tommy out. Haley stepped in to place the fake bold falcon, pink crane, and purple crane in the exhibit. A secret trap door opened, and it was Rocky. "Follow me," he instructed. "I'll lead you to place that is safe."

All of them followed Rocky through the secret trap door and they walked down a long hall. There was a light that hit Maya and she was human again. She had a purple robe on. Haley opened a back pack and handed her some clothes to wear. Maya went into a dark corner and got dressed. "I think I know what happened," Maya began as she tucked her tee shirt into her jeans. "Tommy said if light was reflected back on us, we'd become humans again-"

"-but, why was it only Maya that returned to normal?" Conner questioned as Maya picked Kimberly off the ground. Kimberly started to nuzzle Maya with affection.

"I have no idea," Maya replied when Haley lifted Tommy off the ground. "But, it had to be from a villain's spell-"

"-wait did you say villain's spell?" Kira whispered when the lights kicked off.

"That's what I said," Maya answered when the lights in the tunnel began to flicker on and off. "Hey, where's Kimberly!" It appeared that Kimberly was magically taken from Maya when the power went out.

"Dr. O is missing too!" Conner cried when he saw Haley's arms where empty. "I wonder where they are?"

Elsa and Goldar stood in a secret room with Kimberly and Tommy. Kimberly was laying on the floor next to Tommy. Both were still asleep from Elsa's five-minute sleeping spell. "Let's take them back to Mesogog's dungeon and turn them back into their human forms," Elsa suggested when she lifted Kimberly and Tommy off the ground. "I'd hate to be caught with them as a falcon and a crane."

* * *

Kimberly woke up on a cold stone floor. She no longer had feathers but flesh. Her Carmel hair was touching her bare shoulders. She looked down at her body and saw she was wearing a pink metallic bra and with matching pink metallic hipster bottoms. Around her waist was a long pink sheer skirt with many slits.

"Kim, are you okay?" She turned and saw Tommy was lying next to her. He was wearing a pair of black wrestling low cut shorts. Tommy appeared to be cold and he was curled up in a ball. Kimberly looked around to try to find something to cover him up with. Laying in a corner was a large sleeping bag. She quickly took it over to it and he got inside. There wasn't enough room, so she sat next to him. "Beautiful there's room for one more."

"Tommy, I won't fit," she answered. "You need it more than me."

Tommy ignored her. He unzipped the sleeping bag and gathered her in his arms. Tommy laid back down on his back with Kimberly resting on his stomach. He zipped the sleeping bag back up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kimberly was gazing into his eyes as she ran her fingers through his short spiky hair. She gave him a peck on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she purred snuggling into his chest. "You have no idea how long I've just wanted to lay and cuddle with you-"

"-I do know exactly what you mean," he smiled stroking her hair. "I'm just glad you and Maya have made up. I know you missed her as much as she missed you."

"Tommy how do you know that she-"

"-I know my niece as well as you do," he stated. "She loves you more than you know."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. "I hope she's okay," she whispered in a worried tone. "I sense Maya will run away to come look for us."

* * *

Maya sat in her room with her camping backpack. She packed a few pairs of jeans, a few tee shirts, a sweater, a pair of pajamas, hygiene items, bottled water, pop tarts, crackers, apples, a flash light, a sleeping bag, and a tent. Her eyes were red from tears that she cried over Kimberly and Tommy's disappearance. The other rangers were down in the basement running a scan. But, she knew exactly where they were. On Mesogog's island. She was going to find a way to get to them and bring them home. She put their sliver bracelets inside her backpack.

She walked down the stairs and left a note.

 _Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Haley,_

 _Sorry to run off suddenly. I know where Tommy and Kimberly are. They are on Mesogog's island. I'm going to go find them. Don't worry about me. My ability to copy team mates' powers will keep me safe._

 _Maya_


	13. Stuck in a Cell

Kimberly and Tommy finished their breakfast the following morning and went into the bathroom to wash up. Tommy closed the door behind them. "I hate having to wear wrestling shorts and nothing else," he confided to Kimberly in a low tone. "This outfit makes me feel nude."

"Tell me about it," Kimberly responded looking down at her outfit. "This sheer skirt is itchy, and it's got many slits. It feels like I'm wearing a torn skirt. And this bra is too tight, and it barely covers me. I feel the same way about these hipster bottoms. They make me feel like I'm wearing thongs."

"I wish we didn't have to wear these anymore," Tommy stated as he got undressed and stepped into the shower. He turns the water on and Kimberly striped and got in the shower with him. "How do you feel about this, Beautiful?"

"I wish we didn't have to wear them either," Kimberly admitted as Tommy kneeled and let her shampoo his hair. She worked the shampoo through his scalp and he got up and she washed his back.

"You know Beautiful, I've missed being able to do this with you," he began as he started to shampoo Kimberly's hair. "Things weren't the same bathing alone. I missed being able to wash your back and shampoo your hair. And I really miss getting to stand under the shower with you. Our chests touching and holding you while the shampoo is being rinsed out of our hair."

"I know what you mean," Kimberly added as they finished washing their bodies off. They stood under the shower head tightly embracing each other. "I've missed the skin to skin contact."

"Kim, ever since we became humans again, I've often wanted to stay like this more," he commented stroking her back as soap suds ran down their backs. "I'm as close as I can get to you and there are no barriers between us."

"I like being close to you too," Kimberly purred resting her head on his chest. "I wish that we could stay like this more."

Elsa stood outside the door with Zeltrax. "So, Dr. Oliver and his pink princess hate their outfits," Elsa remarked as she heard Kimberly and Tommy in the shower. "I'll find them something that suit them much better."

* * *

"Tommy, what was that?" Kimberly whispered when she heard something shattered on the floor. "Is someone in here?"

Tommy tried to open the shower stall door and it wouldn't open. He tried several more time and it still wouldn't budge. "Looks like we are stuck in here," he answered in a very low whisper. Tommy sat down at the floor and Kimberly sat next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'll keep you safe."

"Dr. Oliver, we brought you both a new outfit," Elsa announced as she headed out of the bathroom. "I think you will like it much better."

Kimberly and Tommy stepped out of the shower and found a black body suit and a pink body suit laying on the floor. At least it was better than what they were stuck wearing before. They dried off and brushed their teeth. Both quickly got dressed and stood in front of the mirror. "I feel like I have an extra layer of skin," Kimberly said looking down at her bodysuit. Her body suit covered her hands and feet. And it even had a hood.

"I feel the same way," Tommy added as he looked at his suit unsatisfied. He took Kimberly's hand in his and they walked out of the bathroom. They took a seat against the wall. Tommy turned to look at Kimberly's beautiful face. But he laid eyes on her, she was wearing a spandex mask. It had holes for her mouth, nostrils, and her eyes. "Kim when did you put at mask on?"

"Tommy, I didn't," she corrected. "You're the one wearing a mask."

They got up and stepped back in the bathroom and stared in the mirror. Both were wearing a mask. "Kim, I'll help you get it off," he assured her as he watched her look a terror in the mirror. Tommy looked around and found the zipper. When he went to remove it, he couldn't unzip the zipper. "Beautiful, I can't-"

"-get it unzipped," she finished. "Kneel down and I'll see if I can get yours off."

Tommy kneeled, and he had zipper on his mask in the back. It appeared that it was all one piece. She tried to unzip the zipper. However, it wouldn't unzip either. "Tommy, I'm afraid that we are stuck like this," she fretted when she pounded her fist on the floor in frustration.

"Kim, at least I have you," he said trying to make the best of the situation. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He grabbed her face and started to kiss her. She pressed her lips against hers and started to kiss him as hard as she could.

"How sweet," Elsa thought when she watched them share a long kiss. "I wish this could last longer."

Elsa mumbled a spell and Tommy and Kimberly couldn't move from the neck down. She walked into the room and saw Kimberly and Tommy were tightly embracing each other. "What do you want Elsa?" Tommy hissed through clenched teeth. Zeltrax grabbed Kimberly's arms and tied them together behind her back. "When I can move again, you'll be sorry!"

"The spell isn't going wear off for a while," Elsa informed as she finished tying Tommy's legs and tights together. She put a pair of Velcro ankle cuffs around Tommy's ankles. "You can't fight back. Do you have any special requests?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly who had a look of terror on her face and was close to fainting. "Just let me hold her," he requested. Elsa drug Kimberly over to Tommy and sat her on her knees. With their stomach touching each other, Elsa muttered a spell and Tommy was able to move his arms. He wrapped his arms around Kimberly's tiny waist.

Elsa muttered another spell and Tommy couldn't move his arms even though he didn't want to. Zeltrax walked over to them and tied rope around their waists and shoulders pinning them together. "What are you going to do with us?" Kimberly questioned as she watched Elsa and Zeltrax walked out of the room.

"We're going to let you stay in here awhile like this," Elsa smirked as they closed the door behind them.


	14. Breaking Out of a Cell

Maya sat in the mouth of her tent hearing the rain pound on her tent. Across from her was the camp fire that burn out hours ago. She sat in the tent dressed in jeans, a grey tee shirt with blue and purple stripes, and a light blue open front cardigan. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she felt the frosty chill hanging in the air. Orange, Yellow, and Read leaves laid all over the ground with each of them beginning to turn brown. The dark shadows of the trees and bushes had become the back bone of the forest.

"Is this rain ever going to stop," Maya wondered moving back into the tent. She heard footsteps coming close and close. There were voices that sounded like Goldar, Elsa, and Zeltrax. Maya immediately knew that she couldn't pack her tent. But, luckily, she kept her camping back pack always packed in case she had to run. A sword was swinging around as she heard branches being sliced. She thought of Tommy's invisibility and turned invisible.

 _"I know she's hear somewhere," Goldar yelled. "I've heard she's been skipping school. I went down to the junior high building with Zeltrax and did more damage to the building. There is no way they will be back in by next school year. Elsa will be able to keep track on all the rangers again next year."_

They were standing close to her tent. She was invisible now and she needed to be above them to avoid them bumping into her. Her body was off the ground several inches. She could levitate her way out of the tent. Pretending she was flying off to Never Land, Maya escaped from the tent and was several feet off the ground.

"That must be her tent!" Goldar gasped. He ran forward with his red eye flashing with every step he took. Goldar swung his sword and shredded the tent. Pieces of the shredded tent laid on the ground. "Is this some type of trick? I could have sworn she'd be here."

"You could go try to take out the other rangers-"

"-I'm only interested in Kimberly, Tommy, and Maya!" he interrupted stabbing his sword in ground and punching Zeltrax in the chest. "I'm going back to the lab."

A portal opened, and this was Maya's chance. She levitated back down to the ground and used Conner's super speed to make it to the portal before it closed. Maya landed on the ground and saw she was in a science lab. The exact same one she was in when she was kidnapped on the first day of school. Now all she had to do was find Kimberly and Tommy and get them out.

Mesogog was working on a science experiment while Goldar was patrolling the area. Where the dungeons at? That had to be where they were keeping Kimberly and Tommy. Maya walked all through place until she heard Goldar walking behind her. It was such a narrow place, there was only a narrow hall she could stand in. She stepped back into the narrow hall and let Goldar get behind her. He opened a door and she followed him down a long twist stair case. After several minutes, they reached the bottom and Goldar walked into the first room. His own room that he trained and slept in at night.

* * *

Tommy sat in the floor of the cell in his restraints with Kimberly in his arms. Both were still in their spandex body suits. The door swung open and Elsa walked in with Zeltrax. "Hello, Dr. Oliver," Elsa greeted when she walked over to them. Maya secretly followed them in and looked for the first place to hide for the time being. The bathroom door was open, and she quickly went inside.

"What do you want Elsa?" Tommy asked with fire burning in his eyes and a face full of rage. "You've already done enough damage."

"Oh, and Goldar destroyed Maya!" Elsa lied watching Kimberly's eyes fill up with tears. Kimberly let out a scream as she started to sob into Tommy's shoulder.

Maya stood in the bathroom wanting to pay Elsa back. No one lied Kimberly and Tommy like that and got away with it. A pair of succors were in a drawer and it gave her an idea. She levitated the succors and watched them fly on the ground as they made their way to Elsa. Her hair was long, and she could make Elsa look pitiful. Zeltrax's sword was his hand and that he'd be the perfect person to take blame for what she did. A remote laid in Elsa's belt and Maya used her levitation to take it out. The remote flew out of Elsa's belt and Maya took it in her hand. The remote looked like some type of device that could be used to use mind control. "Finders, Keepers," she smirked as she pointed the remote at Zeltrax. He stood in a trance and just stood there like a zombie. Maya levitated the succors in the air along with Elsa's air. Her hair was floating in midair and Maya wanted to have fun with it herself. She walked out carefully making sure she didn't make any noise and grabbed the succors in midair. She pointed the remote at Elsa which caused her to not hear of feel anything behind her. Maya started to cut Elsa's long hair giving her an awful haircut. Pointing the remote up again, she removed the leather hood she had on her head. Now things could get interesting. Maya levitated on the ground and started to cut Elsa's hair at different lengths. Once she was satisfied the hood was levitated back on Elsa head. Maya still wasn't done yet. She still wanted to make Elsa look bad. She could take succors to Elsa's leather suit. Since she had the remote, she pointed it at Elsa and whispered, "Destroy the back of Elsa's pants." Within seconds Elsa's pants were shredded showing her black underwear. That was good enough to punish Elsa. Maya stepped back into the bathroom and pointed the remote at Elsa and Zeltrax. She pressed the erase memory button so within a few hours they would forget the whole incident. Then she pressed return to returned to their normal states on the remote busted. Inside there was a label saying one time use only.

She used her levitation to get the remote and succors into Zeltrax's hand. "Now, I'm about to torture you both," Elsa began reaching to her belt and noticing her remote was wasn't there. Turning around she faced Zeltrax with the remote and succors in his hand. Strands of her black hair was all over the floor. "Zeltrax! What did you do?"

"-Nothing! -"

"-you're lying," Elsa yelled smacking him across the face. "You messed up my hair and stole the device! You knew it could only be used once. She grabbed him by the hand through him out the door."

"It wasn't me who did it! -"

"-Liar," Elsa hissed kicking the door shut. Zeltrax got up on his knees and started running. With Elsa running behind him."

* * *

Kimberly continued to sob on Tommy's shoulder. "Kim, they were lying to you," Tommy smiled watching his niece become visible. "She right here." Maya walked over to them and unzipped the zippers on their hoods and removed their restraints.

"Maya!" Kimberly cried running over to her niece and gathering her into her arms. "I thought I had-"

"-you'll never loose me," Maya promised hugging her best friend. "I'm sorry about the flowers-"

"-Maya," Kimberly began gazing into Maya's blue eyes. "I can replace them. I can't replace you. I was stupid to allow them to come between us-"

"-but, I shouldn't have destroyed them-"

"-Maya," Kimberly interrupted taking hold of Maya's hands. "I should have believed you about Goldar. If I had believed you none of this would have happened."

"Kim, Maya, there's a portal opening," Tommy informed as he picked up Maya's backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "Hurry before the portal closes."

All of them quickly ran through the portal and ended up in front of their home.


	15. Fall Break Plans

After meeting with the other rangers, Kimberly returned to her bed room. She had to get out of that tight pink body suit. The only problem was that there was zipper in the back and she couldn't reach it. Well, that meant she'd have to wait for Tommy who was still down stairs talking with the other rangers. But, all Kimberly could think of was how she treated Maya. More than anything, she wanted to do something to make things up with Maya. True, she would have had the trophy for the best garden, but she'd choose her closer relationship with Maya any day. That was the best trophy ever.

The door opened, and Maya walked in. "Maya, I thought that you'd be down stairs with the others," Kimberly said.

"I want to make things up to you," Maya revealed crawling into the bed next to her. "You should have won the garden trophy. I had pictures of your garden and took them to the judges and they loved them. It turns out there was another contest and I was able to get the photos there before tonight."

She handed Kimberly a letter. Kimberly looked over the letter and saw that she had won a shopping spree at the mall and spa day for her and one guest, free entrance to the water park for two days for her and two guests. And for her and a few guests anywhere she wanted. "Maya, I'd love for you to be one of guests to all of these events," Kimberly hinted hoping Maya would say yes.

"What about uncle Tommy? -"

"-he's not much for shopping or a spa day," Kimberly interrupted gathering Maya into her arms. "He can be my other guest two the water park for two days and one of my guests for the dinner."

"Sure, I'd love to come," Maya smiled hugging Kimberly back.

* * *

Tommy walked into the bed letting out a loud yawn. He turned the light on and found Kimberly and Maya snuggled up together. He couldn't help but smile. After changing into a pair of pajama pants, he crawled into bed with them. Tommy laid next them and fell asleep. The two most important girls in his life were friends again.

 **The end**

 **Sequel coming soon!**


End file.
